Black Pearl
by Vivian Muneca
Summary: Black Pearl, hutan gelap yang misterius dan rahasia besar terpendam didalamnya. Dan Semuanya berakhir.
1. Chapter 1

Black Pearl

[~~-**-~~]

Disclaimer : Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky) dan Kuroshitsuji (Yana Toboso) bukan buatan saya.

Warning : Saya menggunakan tema cerita Swan Lake dengan perubahan cerita dan tokoh. FemCiel. OOC.

Enjoy reading!

[~~-**-~~]

Part I

Di sebuah kerajaan bernama Saville1, terdapat desa bernama Granada2 yang terletak dekat dengan sebuah hutan yang sangat gelap bernama Black Pearl. Orang – orang di desa Granada tidak pernah pergi ataupun masuk ke dalam hutan itu. Mereka mendengar isu bahwa hutan itu dihuni penyihir – penyihir dan hewan – hewan berbahaya. Walaupun ada orang yang bekerja di dekat hutan Black Pearl3, mereka hanya bekerja paling dekat dalam jarak 1,5 mil dari perbatasan hutan. Hutan tersebut dinamakan Black Pearl dikarenakan dilihat dari luar, hutan itu sangat gelap dan penuh dengan pohon – pohon besar. Sedangkan kata Pearl, dikarenakan setiap sungai di Saville terisi air yang berasal dari dalam hutan dan keluar hutan dari perbatasan yang merupakan sebuah air terjun besar lalu sungai besar dibawah air terjun besar terpisah – pisah menjadi sungai – sungai yang ada di Saville. Tidak terkecuali di Granada yang memiliki empat cabang sungai besar. Desa Granada merupakan desa kecil yang cukup makmur dengan pekerjaan warga yang berbeda – beda.

"Hmmm, kenapa halamannya habis disini?", gumam seorang gadis muda yang sedang duduk dekat meja yang penuh dengan roti, dia sedang membaca sebuah buku mengenai ilmu kedokteran. Celemek apron hitamnya terdapat bercak – bercak adonan roti dan tepung, untung saja bukan gaun biru mudanya yang terkena. Meski berlepotan tepung, wajah gadis ini tetap terlihat cantik. Sedang rambut kelabunya yang halus diikat setengahnya. Mata safirnya yang jernih terus membaca ulang buku yang sedang dia pegang, sedang tangannya yang mungil terus membolak – balikkan halaman buku tersebut yang telah lusuh. Ketika tercium bau kue di pemanggan yang telah matang, saat itu juga gadis itu menutup bukunya dan berjalan menuju pemanggang besar di seberang kursi yang dia duduki. Dia mengenakan sarung tangan pelindung lalu membuka pengunci pintu pemanggang dan mengeluarkan dengan hati – hati kue bertingkat dua yang baru matang.

"Wah, sepertinya pas!", ujarnya, kue yang masih mengepul itu ditaruh di atas meja sebelah buku tebal yang ia baca. Ia mulai menghias kue tersebut dengan krim berwarna merah rasa ceri dan berbagai buah beri. Tidak lupa ia berikan hiasan kepingan – kepingan cokelat dan buah – buahan yang telah dipotong. "Selesai! Kuharap Bibi Ann menyukainya.", gumam gadis itu. Dia menoleh kearah jam tua yang ada di pojok ruangan. "Ternyata masih jam satu siang, pasti Bibi pulang telat lagi, bagaimana ini?", gerutunya. Tiba – tiba dari luar terdengar bunyi derap kaki kuda, "Berhenti, Phillip!", terdengar pekikan suara seorang gadis muda lainnya. Lalu, gadis yang telah selesai menghias kue itupun melepas celemek apronnya dan membersihkan wajahnya lalu berlari keluar. "Lizzie!", teriaknya. "Oh, Ciel, bisakah kau bantu aku membawa Phillip kedalam kandang?", tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang keriting dengan mata besar berwarna hijau emerald. "Hemm,baiklah!", dan mereka berdua menarik kuda berbulu cokelat pasir itu ke dalam kandang dekat halaman rumah mereka.

Gadis yang tadi sedang memasak adalah Ciel Phantomhive sedangkan gadis yang pulang dari berburu adalah Elizabeth Midford, sepupu Ciel. Keduannya merupakan keponakan seorang dokter kerajaan yang terkenal sebagai Madam Red, karena selalu beraktivitas dengan mengenakan pakain dan riasannya yang serba merah. Sebenarnya, nama asli Madam Red adalah Angelina Durless dan akrab dipanggil Bibi Ann oleh Ciel dan Lizzie. Kedua orang tua Ciel dan Lizzie telah wafat karena perang pada saat Saville diserang kerajaan luar, sehingga mereka dirawat oleh adik dari ibunya Ciel, Rachel Phantomhive. Angelina sendiri telah kehilangan suami dan anaknya yang keguguran. Saat ini, kedua gadis muda itu sedang menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun kecil untuk bibi mereka.

"Ayo, Ciel! Bantu aku! Urghhhhhhh!", geram Lizzie sambil mendorong Phillip agar masuk kedalam kandangnya. Ciel hanya terkikik ketika dia melihat objek yang mungkin menjadi alasan kuda itu tidak mau masuk ke dalam kandang. "Lizzie, bagaimana dia mau masuk, kalau kandangnya masih kotor seperti ini?", jawab Ciel sambil terkikik geli. Lizzie menatapnya heran, lalu Ciel menunjuk dengan telunjuknya kearah gundukan cokelat dekat pintu kandang Phillip yang dikelilingi lalat - lalat yang berterbangan. Spontan, Lizzie terkejut dengan mulut terbuka, Ciel semakin tertawa dibuatnya. "Heeh, pantas saja kau tidak mau masuk ya, Phillip?", ejek Lizzie. "Ternyata sebelum berburu kau mulas ya kaaaan?", si pirang menyipitkan mata kearah kuda kesayangannya. Si kuda cokelat pasir itu hanya diam saja dan melengos. "Oke, aku akan bersihkan itu!", ujar Lizzie dengan mengangkat bahunya. "Yikes!", Lizzie menutup hidungnya secara dramatis ketika mendekati gundukan itu. "Hahaha, sudahlah Lizzie! Kita harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah sebelum Bibi Ann datang! Dia tidak boleh letih karena membersihkan ini – itu, atau rencana kita akan gagal!", ancam Ciel sambil tertawa. Dia mengusap ujung matanya yang berair karena tertawa. "Fine!", jawab Lizzie, menghela napas secara dramatis.

"Oh ya, Liz, apa kau mendapatkan buruan?", tanya Ciel sambil memberikan sekop dan sebuah drum besar kosong, Lizzie menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, entah mengapa hari ini hewan – hewan tidak terlihat satupun.", jawab Lizzie sembari mengikat rambut pirangnya menjadi kuncir kuda. "Hm, kalau begitu sekarang aku akan pergi ke toko daging saja. Kau jaga rumah ya, Liz!", ujar Ciel. "Oke sayang!", terdengar suara Lizzie dari balik kandang. Ciel lalu pergi keluar rumah kandang, ketika sedang berdiri di halaman tiba – tiba terdengar suara Lizzie "Gah, Phillip! Kan sudah kubilang untuk tidak pup sembarangan!". Teriakan Lizzie itu membuat Ciel semakin tertawa. Ciel lalu berjalan menuju rumah untuk mengambil uang dan mengunci pintu.

Ketika Ciel sedang berjalan, tiba – tiba ia melihat bayangan hitam besar berkelebat di ujung gang. "Apa itu?", Ciel membatin. Karena penasaran, Ciel mengendap – endap mengikuti arah bayangan hitam itu pergi. Ciel merasa bayangan itu adalah kuda hitam besar, karena bentuknya mirip dengan Phillip tetapi lebih besar. Ternyata perkiraannya tidak salah. Hewan itu adalah seekor kuda hitam besar, dan tidak memiliki tali kekang, pertanda hewan itu hewan liar. Ciel terkejut karena tidak pernah ada hewan liar yang berani mendekati desanya, meski Granada adalah desa yang terdekat dengan hutan. Ketika akan menghampiri kuda tersebut, Ciel dikejutkan dengan sebuah tali tambang berbentuk simpul laso yang dilempar kearah kuda tersebut tetapi tidak sampai. Kuda tersebut seperti menyadari adanya bahaya, dan langsung berlari kearah pertigaan jalan yang terbuat dari bata menuju istana Saville.

Ciel terus mengikuti kuda tersebut. Ketika sampai di ujung pertigaan, Ciel berhenti berlari karena kuda itu juga berhenti. "Kurasa dia menyadari sedang diikuti olehku.", gumam Ciel. Kuda hitam tersebut memandang Ciel dengan mata emas cairnya dengan tenang, dan hal tersebut membuat Ciel heran. "Seingatku kuda pasti kabur kalau bertemu orang asing.", batin Ciel. Ciel tetap berjalan mendekati kuda tersebut. Ketika jarak mereka terpaut hanya kurang dari empat meter, seseorang melempar tali tambang seperti simpul laso dan berhasil melewati kepala lalu menjerat leher kuda hitam tersebut. Kuda hitam tersebut menggeram dan berusaha melawan dengan menarik balik tali kearah berlawanan. Dua orang penangkap kuda menarik tali tersebut kearah sebaliknya, tidak mau melepas buruannya. Ciel melihatnya menjadi panik, "Hey, lepaskan dia! Kalian akan membunuh kuda tersebut!", pekiknya. Duo pemburu kuda tersebut teralihkan perhatiannya, mereka kenal betul keponakan Dokter Durless yang cantik itu.

Sang kuda hitam tersebut mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur. Dia menarik tali dilehernya sekuat tenaga sehingga para pemburu terjengkang kedepan dan tali pun lepas dari genggaman mereka. Ciel terkejut tetapi merasa lega karena tidak tega bila hewan liar tersebut tertangkap. Sang kuda hitam berjalan pelan sambil mendengus, ketika melewati Ciel ia menunduk tanda berterima kasih. Sedangkan Ciel hanya terdiam karena bingung harus berbuat apa. Ciel menengok kearah para pemburu yang tergeletak diatas bata jalan, dan memutuskan membiarkan mereka karena tidak terlihat luka parah. Ciel pun kembali menengok kearah kuda tersebut dan mengernyit ketika memperhatikan arah kemana kuda tersebut lari, "Black Pearl?", gumamnya. Ciel herasa heran, kenapa seekor hewan dari Black Pearl bisa sampai ke Granada. Sebelumnya, tidak pernah ada satupun hewan dari hutan itu keluar.

"Kuda seperti itu seingatku tidak pernah ada di desa maupun di kerajaan, bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat _Saville knight_4 memakai kuda semacam itu saat patroli atau bertanding.", gumamnya. Ciel mempertimbangkan untuk mengikuti kuda tersebut ke Black Pearl. "Sekarang masih siang, jadi kurasa tidak apa kalau aku telat. Kurasa tidak masalah kalau kuceritakan kepada Bibi dan Liz sepulang nanti.", pikirnya sambil tersenyum. Ciel berlari untuk mengejar kuda hitam yang sedang melewati padang rumput perbatasan Granada. Tidak jauh setelah itu, Ciel bisa melihat perbatasan hutan Black Pearl dan sungai besar serta air terjun besar. Mungkin bagi orang – orang di Saville, mendekati air terjun besar saja sudah membuat tulang lemas, berbeda dengan Ciel yang memang jarang bergosip dengan gadis – gadis Granada, dia bahkan tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Selain itu, ketika berburu dengan Lizzie, dia sering beristirahat di dekat air terjun besar. Tidak lama setelah menelusuri pinggiran perbatasan hutan, kuda hitam tersebut berjalan ke arah jembatan besar yang merupakan batang sebuah pohon yang tumbang. Dari tempatnya, Ciel bisa melihat jurang dalam yang diseberangnya terdapat batu besar yang sepertinya pintu masuk ke dalam Black Pearl.

Dengan tanpa sedikitpun rasa ragu, Ciel terus mengikuti kuda hitam yang sedang menyeberangi jembatan dan hampir sampai di pintu batu. Sesampainya kuda hitam itu di depan pintu batu, tiba – tiba pintu tersebut bergeser sehingga terlihat terowongan pendek menuju jantung Black Pearl, dan kuda hitam masuk kedalamnya. Ciel sempat ragu ketika sampai di mulut terowongan, dia merasa sedikit takut tidak bisa pulang. Tetapi, pintu batu bergeser menutup sedikit demi sedikit, dan Ciel langsung berlari kedalam terowongan. Pintu batu tertutup dengan sempurna dan membesarkan rasa khawatir Ciel tidak bisa pulang ke rumah. Ciel menghela napas panjang dan berjalan menuju cahaya terang diujung terowongan. "Astaga!",seru Ciel ketika menginjakkan kaki disebuah batu ceper tepat diujung terowongan. Dihadapannya terdapat pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan, dia berdiri di batu ceper pertama dari puluhan batu ceper dari granit hitam keras yang berfungsi seperti jembatan diatas sungai lebar yang tenang. Batu – batu tersebut terlihat seperti mengambang diatas sungai. Selain itu, diseberangnya terdapat hutan pohon ek, cemara, sequoia, pinus dan berbagai macam jenis pohon lainnya. Pohon – pohon tersebut berbaris diatas hamparan rumput pendek hijau dan terdapat beberapa semak – semak bunga. Tercium oleh Ciel wangi mawar hutan, freesia, lili, kamerfuli, dan bris serta masih banyak wangi lain yang tidak diketahui Ciel. Jarak antar pohon dan antar semak tidak dekat karena akar – akar pohon besar serta jarak yang cukup luas untuk seekor gajah untuk lewat. Ciel mengalihkan matanya kearah sungai lebar yang mengecil dan meliuk – liuk menuju suatu tempat di dalam hutan. Dari tempatnya, Ciel masih bisa mendengar suara air terjun besar yang berada dibelakang sebelah kirinya.

Keindahan dalam hutan Black Pearl cukup mengejutkan Ciel, tetapi sesuatu menarik perhatiannya, seekor raven5 yang cukup besar sedang terbang tinggi diatasnya dan terbang merendah mengikuti alur sungai. Ciel yang tertinggal dari kuda hitam karena mengamati hutan, mengikuti raven yang terbang didepannya. Ciel semakin memasuki jantung hutan Black Pearl tanpa disadari olehnya hari semakin sore dan matahari sebentar lagi bergulir. Sesampainya dihulu sungai, Ciel terpaku oleh danau jernih yang sangat besar didepannya dan pemandangan gunung bersalju dikaki langit. Di sekelilingnya terdapat semak – semak mawar hutan berwarna putih kesukaannya. Terdapat jarak yang cukup besar antara pinggir danau dengan batas pepohonan dan semak – semak. "Kuyakin, Bibi dan Lizzie akan suka dengan tempat ini, sangat indah. Dan tidak akan keberatan kurasa bila kami piknik disini.", gumamnya. "Tapi, kemana ya kuda dan burung hitam itu?", dia mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling danau. Kuda hitam yang dicarinya sedang berdiri diseberang tempatnya, bersama raven yang mematuki tali dileher kuda tersebut. Meski raven memiliki paruh yang kuat, tetap saja tali tersebut seperti kevlar6 yang sulit dirobek. Ciel merasa kasihan kepada kuda hitam yang ditolongnya, dan memutuskan untuk mengitari danau menuju tempat hewan - hewan serba hitam. Kehadiran Ciel disadari oleh kedua hewan hitam sehingga membuat kuda hitam menggeram dan raven terbang kebawah diantara Ciel dan kuda hitam lalu berkaok nyaring untuk menghentikan geraman kuda hitam.

Ciel mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berkata, "Tenang . . . Tenang, aku ingin membantu melepaskan tali itu.", kepada raven dan kuda hitam dihadapannya yang berubah menjadi defensif. Sang raven melebarkan sayapnya dan terbang ke dahan rendah dekat kuda hitam lalu memperhatikan manusia yang asing dimatanya. Ciel menghampiri kuda hitam dengan tenang dan mulai bekerja melepas simpul laso, tetapi karena simpulnya kuat dan rumit dia mencari cara lain untuk memutuskan simpul laso. "Sebentar, tunggu disini, aku akan mencari benda tajam untuk merobek simpul ini.", jelasnya kepada kuda yang kembali tenang dan tidak defensif. Ciel mengitari sebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh diatas bukit kecil yang akarnya menutupi keseluruhan bukit tersebut. "Mungkin ini bisa digunakan.", Ciel mengambil batu berbentuk lonjong berwarna _ocean blue_7yang memiliki ujung salah satu kutubnya yang tajam. Batu tersebut seukuran genggamannya. Sedang Ciel tidak menyadari sedari tadi dia diperhatikan banyak mata dengan pancaran penuh harap dan kekaguman.

"I-itu manusia, Agni! Lihat dia mengambil permata itu!", pekik seekor rusa jantan putih kepada seekor harimau putih besar disampingnya. "Ya, dan dia bersama Sebastian dan Claude! Wow!", gumam harimau putih. Hewan lain ikut berdecak kagum, tikus, landak, kelinci, rakun, dan kucing yang berwarna putih, berlawanan dengan raven dan kuda yang sedang diam saja dipinggir danau. "Ssst. . . Diamlah, jangan sampai suara kalian menakuti gadis itu, dia mungkin harapan yang kita tunggu begitu lama.", ujar lembut seorang peri berkulit gelap yang memiliki rambut putih panjang dan bergaun ungu lavender. Peri yang cantik dan anggun. Ciel menggunakan batu ditangannya untuk memotong simpul laso dileher kuda hitam dan berhasil. Ciel tersenyum simpul ketika kuda hitam tersebut merunduk, seraya berkata, "Terima kasih, Nona! Anda telah menyelamatkan saya dari para pemburu dan melepaskan tali ini.". Ciel terkesiap ketika mendengar kuda itu berbicara kepadanya, dia sangat terkejut. "A-a-apa kau berbicara padaku?", tanya Ciel dengan mata seperti bola golf, hanya saja lebih indah. "Aku-tidak-mengerti.", jelas Ciel dengan menekankan tiap kata. "Well, berarti kau membutuhkan bantuan.", jawab sang kuda hitam. Peri dan hewan – hewan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Ciel keluar, sedikit banyak membuat Ciel takut dan bingung. "Kami sangat berterima kasih padamu, sayang. Kau telah menyelamatkan Claude dari para pemburu di desa dan melepaskan tali itu. Dan kau sangat pemberani untuk masuk ke jantung hutan Black Pearl, tidak pernah ada satupun manusia berani masuk kedalam hutan kecuali mereka tersesat. Saya Ratu Peri yang melindungi hutan ini, Hannah Anafeloz", ujar sang Peri. "Sama – sama, Yang Mulia. Saya Ciel Phantomhive. Dan, maaf, saya telah menggunakan ini untuk memotong talinya. Saya bermaksud untuk mengembalikannya.", jawab Ciel dengan senyum gugup. "Oh, sayangku, tidak usah takut, dan kau tidak perlu mengembalikan permata Black Pearl. Karena dia milikmu sekarang. Dan satu lagi, kau tidak usah memanggilku Yang Mulia, panggil saja Hannah.", ujar Hannah dengan senyum kecil yang terlihat bijaksana. "Tapi, permata ini bukan milikku, dia milik kalian dan hutan ini.", Ciel menentang dengan nada khawatir. Dia merasa itu bukan haknya. Seekor landak cokelat muda tiba – tiba berkata, "Permata itu memilih sendiri pemiliknya, Ciel. Dan dia memilihmu. Hihihi, aku Alois Trancy. Panggil saja Alois."."Dan dia adalah ramalan.", ujar seekor kelinci putih. Ciel merasa semakin bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti.", jawabnya lirih. Sebenarnya dia memikirkan hal lain, Lizzie dan Bibi Ann. Lalu hari yang semakin menuju twilight8. "Sayangku, permata Black Pearl merupakan sihir terkuat hutan ini. Dia adalah ramalan yang akan memilih manusia yang berhati tulus. Dan manusia tersebut akan melindungi hutan ini dari sebuah sihir jahat yang selama ini memenjarai hutan. Selain itu, kau mungkin bertanya – tanya mengapa hewan – hewan ini berbicara. Mereka adalah peri – peri hutan, sahabatku, yang dikutuk oleh sihir jahat tersebut, dan beberapa dari mereka adalah manusia biasa seperti dirimu. Maka dari itu, manusia yang terpilih akan menghapus kutukan tersebut. Dan dia memilihmu.", Hannah menjelaskannya dengan penuh ketenangan dan kesabaran. Ciel merasa bimbang dan galau, "Mengapa kau tidak memusnahkan kutukan itu, Hannah? Kaulah ratu penyihir di hutan ini.", tanya Ciel. "Sihirnya terlalu kuat, dan sihirku tidak mampu menolong mereka sekaligus, Ciel.", jawab Hannah. Para hewan menatap Ciel dengan penuh harap, tak terkecuali Claude dan seekor raven diatas dahan yang menatap Ciel dengan sendu, berharap sesuatu yang selama ini menyedihkan hatinya. Ciel merasa semakin galau, dia ingin sekali menolong para hewan ini serta hutan ini, tetapi dia tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun. "Hannah, dan kalian semua. . .", Ciel menghela napas panjang. "Terima kasih untuk kepercayaan kalian, tetapi. . .", Ciel yang awalnya dengan tenang mampu menjaga intonasi suaranya, mulai tercekat karena takut. "Tetapi, aku . . . Tidak bisa.", ujarnya dengan lirih. Para hewan pun merunduk sedih. "Aku mohon maaf, tetapi kalian tahu aku tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun. Aku hanya manusia biasa, bukan peri seperti kalian. Dan aku tidak tahu cara menolong ataupun menghapus kutukan. . .", jelasnya dengan suara lirih. "Mungkin kalian salah pilih, aku tidak sekuat itu. . . Dan aku harus kembali karena bibi dan saudaraku akan sangat khawatir.", jawabnya lirih. Peri Hannah menghela napas. Tiba – tiba raven yang sedari tadi bertengger di pohon turun dengan cepat dan menghampiri Ciel. Hewan yang setinggi pinggang Ciel itu menatap Ciel dengan mata merah berkilat marah, dan berkata dengan geraman kasar, "Mungkin memang bukan kau! Kau memang terlalu lemah dan pengecut! Dan egois! Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang ke desamu dan berkumpul dengan keluargamu! Bawa saja batu itu, kami tidak butuh itu!". Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, raven itu langsung terbang ke cakrawala langit jingga dan menghilang dibalik pepohonan hutan. "Sebastian!", panggil Claude. Tetapi percuma saja kuda hitam tersebut memanggil raven yang telah melesat jauh.

Ciel terdiam dan beku. Merasa bersalah karena telah mengecewakan semuanya. Kata – kata burung hitam tersebut benar, dia terlalu takut."Sudahlah, Ciel. Jangan dipikirkan kata – kata Sebastian ya!", ujar Claude dengan tenang. "Dia memang temperamen dan kumohon jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati kata – katanya!", Alois menimpali. Ciel hanya memberikan senyum sekilas, "Terima kasih, Claude, Alois, Hannah dan semuanya!". "Ciel, apa kau benar – benar akan pergi?", tanya seekor rusa jantan berwarna putih. "Maafkan aku, kurasa aku memang harus pergi. Hari sudah semakin gelap dan aku tidak mau membuat khawatir keluargaku. Hanya mereka yang kumiliki.", jawab Ciel dengan senyum mirisnya. "Dan aku tidak mau membawa ini, Hannah, ini bukan hakku. Selain itu, mungkin orang yang terpilih itu akan datang lain waktu.", jelasnya sambil mengembalikan permata Black Pearl ke tangan Hannah. "Baiklah, sayangku, jika itu memang keputusanmu. Claude, tunjukkan jalan kepadanya.", perintah Hannah kepada sang kuda hitam. "Baik, Yang Mulia.", Claude menundukkan kepalanya. "Ayo, Ciel.", Claude berjalan di depan Ciel dan Ciel melambaikan tangan kepada hewan – hewan yang memperhatikan kepergiannya dengan sedih.

"Maaf ya Claude, aku tidak bermaksud. . .", sebelum Ciel melanjutkan kata – katanya, Claude memotongnya, berusaha agar Ciel tidak merasa bersalah lagi. "Kalau aku jadi kau, dan tidak terjebak dalam kutukan sialan ini. . . UH! Aku pasti akan menghajar kepala si Ash sialan dengan batu itu hingga babak belur. . . Dan kau tidak harus merasa bersalah seperti ini, kan? ? Dengar, apapun pilihanmu, percaya dirilah! Hidupmu adalah hidupmu. Tapi, sungguh Ciel, aku sangat ingin menghancurkan penyihir bar – bar tersebut.", Ciel tercengang dengan kata – kata Claude yang dikiranya pendiam, terlebih karena aksi teatrikalnya. Claude naik ke atas batu dan menggeram serta bertingkah kalau dia adalah unicorn9 atau banteng dari Roma. Tingkah Claude berhasil membuat Ciel tertawa. "Hahaha . . .Kau ini bukan unicorn, tahu! Apa kau menganggap dirimu adalah banteng?", tanya Ciel ditengah tawanya. "Ih, berimajinasi tidak dilarang untuk kuda, Ciel! Lagipula, memiliki mimpi besar itu sangat dianjurkan!", jawab Claude asal. Ciel hanya menepuk kepala kuda tersebut yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau ini.", ucap Ciel. Tawa kedua makhluk itu lama – kelamaan berubah menjadi kekehan lalu, mereka terdiam. Langkah mereka yang santai membuat perjalanan tambah lama karena sebenarnya jarak danau ke pintu batu cukup jauh. "Claude, kenapa Sebastian semarah itu padaku?", tanya Ciel dengan wajah pucat, mengingat burung besar hitam itu begitu menyeramkan ketika marah. Claude memperhatikan perubahan warna wajah Ciel, dia merasa prihatin kepada gadis muda disebelahnya. "Ciel, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kalau kita berhenti sejenak, bisa?", tanya Claude. "Baiklah. Ceritakan.", jawab Ciel yang telah berhenti dan menghadap kuda hitam yang besar disampingnya.

"Dengar Ciel, kau tentu ingat kata – kata Yang Mulia, kan?", tanya Claude. Ciel mengangguk. "Kami sebagian besar adalah peri hutan. Peri – peri yang melindungi hutan ini dari kerusakan dan tangan – tangan para penyihir hitam yang ingin merebut hutan dan permata. Dan manusia yang dibicarakan tadi adalah Sebastian, aku dan Alois. Sebastian lebih dulu disini ketimbang aku dan Alois yang bersama – sama tersesat di hutan bagian selatan dekat Kerajaan Atlantis yang sangat dekat dengan laut. Berbeda dengan Saville di utara yang dikelilingi pegunungan. Sebastian merahasiakan darimana asalnya, dan Yang Mulia menemukannya telah dikutuk menjadi raven. Dia terluka parah dan tertidur selama seminggu penuh. Setelah bangun, dia bungkam. Dan terus – terusan mengawasi hutan bagian barat yang merupakan markas para penyihir jahat. Dia menunggu kesempatan untuk menyerang Ash dan putrinya, Angela. Penyihir jahat terkuat yang mengutuk kami semua. Sebastian, meski jarang berada di sekitar danau, tetap memperhatikan kami. Dan selalu menjaga kami dari manusia jahat yang ingin memburu kami. Kuharap kau tidak menganggap dia jahat, Ciel. Dia hanya memendam sakit hati dan kekecewaan serta kesedihan yang dalam. Entah karena apa.", jelas Claude. Ciel memandang kuda itu dengan sedih. "Tentu, aku tidak bisa membencinya. Kuyakin ada alasan dia seperti itu.", jawab Ciel. "Kau memang sangat baik, Ciel. Terima kasih karena memaafkan saudaraku itu.", Ciel terkejut mendengar kata – kata Claude, kemudian tersenyum. "Kembali kasih.", ujarnya lirih. Ciel dan Claude melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pintu batu. Sembari membiacarakan kehidupan di Saville dan keluarga Ciel.

Tiba – tiba, seekor rajawali besar turun dari langit jingga gelap bersama rajawali yang lebih kecil, lalu menghadang jalan Claude dan Ciel. Claude berdiri di depan Ciel yang membeku karena terkejut dengan defensive dan mengeluarkan geraman keras dan kasar. "Mau apa kau, Ash?", geramnya. "Wow, tenang Claude Faustus. Aku hanya memastikan kabar dari anak buahku yang mengatakan bahwa manusia terpilih telah ada di Black Pearl. Dan ternyata benar saja, diakah manusia itu?", tanya Ash, rajawali besar kepada Claude dan memicingkan matanya kearah Ciel. Tahu diperhatikan seperti itu membuat Ciel tersentak dari kebekuannya. "Bukan urusanmu, penyihir sialan!", ujar Claude. "Ckckck. . . Tidakkah bibiku mengajarimu cara berbicara yang sopan, Claude?", ejek sang rajawali kecil. "Angela, tutup saja mulut besarmu itu!", geram Claude. Ash dan Angela mengubah diri mereka dalam pusaran kabut hitam, dan terlihat sesosok pria berambut dan berkulit putih dengan mata violet yang mengerikan dengan seorang wanita muda yang merupakan putrinya. Angela memiliki rambut panjang* bergelombang yang sewarna dengan ayahnya. Keduanya sangat identik dalam pakaian hitam, tetapi fisik mereka berlawanan dengan warna unsur dan pakaian yang mereka miliki. Hitam. Bahkan, Angela yang tadinya seekor burung rajawali hitam kecil ternyata memiliki penampilan seputih itu. Sangat mengejutkan Ciel.

"Ya, ampun. Enak saja kau berkata kasar kepada putriku yang cantik ini, Claude.", ujar Ash. Dengan jentikkan jarinya, Claude terpental ke sebuah pohon dibelakangnya dan langsung tergeletak di atas tanah. Claude tidak sadarkan diri karena benturan keras. "Claude! Claude!", panggil Ciel. Ciel menghampiri kuda hitam tersebut dan mengecek apakah dia masih bernapas dan tidak terluka parah. "Claude, kau tidak apa – apa?", tanya Ciel dengan bernada khawatir. "Pergi. . . Sebelum dia melakukan hal buruk padamu, Ciel.", geram Claude. Ash tertawa melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. "Sudah kubilang, Claude. Jangan melawan sesuatu yang tidak setara denganmu.", dengan tatapan melecehkan dia menggumamkan sesuatu. Angela mendekati ayahnya dan berkata, "Saksi – saksi harus dibungkam, ayah!", pekiknya. "Oh, untung kau ingatkan, sayang. Terima kasih, akan kuberikan hadiah untukmu.", ujar Ash kepada putrinya yang tersenyum licik kepada Ciel. "Well, Ciel Phantomhive. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghancurkanku ataupun kutukanku. Bahkan kau tidak akan kembali ke Granada!", teriaknya. Ciel membeku ditempat karena suara menyeramkan yang dikeluarkan Ash. Dengan kutukan – kutukan yang dirapalnya dan gerakan kedua tangannya, Ash membuat Ciel dikelilingi dengan kabut hitam pekat sehingga sosoknya tak terlihat. "Cieeeel!", pekik Claude. Claude menahan napasnya dan tidak mampu memejamkan matanya yang seperti akan keluar dari kepalanya karena menyaksikan kejadian didepannya. Sedangkan Angela dan Ash hanya tertawa.

Setelah kabut hitam menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, terlihat sayap putih terkembang. "Oh, tidak, tidak. . .", lirih Claude. Ciel dikutuk menjadi angsa putih. Ciel terkejut sekali melihat kedua lengannya menjadi sepasang sayap putih bersih. "Oh Tuhan!", ujarnya. Dengan raut sedih Ciel menatap Claude yang merunduk. "Aku. . Aku. . . Tidak bisa kembali. . Lagi.", gumamnya terbata karena kesedihan yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. Ash menghampiri Ciel. "Ckckckck. . . Kasihan sekali. Kau tidak akan pergi kemana – mana. Dan kuyakin, Angela akan menyukai bantal bulu angsa.", ujarnya. Ash mengambil sehelai bulu Ciel. "Aw!", jeritnya. "Mati, kau!", geram Ash seraya mengangkat tangannya hendak membunuh Ciel dengan kutukan kematian. "Hentikan!", teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Ash menengok kearah asal suara dan menyipitkan matanya. "Hannah!", gumamnya. Hannah menatap Ciel yang sekarang seekor angsa putih dengan sendu. "Kemarilah, sayang. Terbang kemari.", ucapnya lembut. Claude bangkit dan berlari kearah suara Hannah dan Ciel terbang menuju danau Black Pearl. Claude berhenti ketika tiba – tiba Sebastian juga datang dan bertengger di dahan pohon dekat Hannah. Claude menatap Sebastian dengan datar. "Kau terlambat.", gumam Claude. Sebastian diam saja dan menatap angsa putih yang tengah mendarat diatas danau. Hannah membuat mahkota perak dengan sihirnya dan menempelkan permata Black Pearl yang berwarna biru pada tengah mahkota kecil tersebut. "Kemarilah, Ciel.", ujar Hannah. Ciel bergerak mendekati pinggir danau dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Pakailah ini! Dia akan selalu melindungimu. Dan bersabarlah, kuyakin kita bisa menghilangkan kutukan itu.", Hannah memakaikan angsa putih mahkota perak di kepalanya. Tidak lama berselang, Ash dan Angela pun datang dan menghampiri. "Saudariku, kau masih berusaha, ternyata!", ejek Ash kepada Hannah. Hannah yang memang seorang peri dan mampu terbang tanpa sayap, menghampiri Ash. "Diam kau! Kau tidak akan pernah mampu membunuhnya!", ancam Hannah. Ash memutar bola matanya dan dengan angkuh berkata, "Lihatlah ini!", dari ujung telunjuknya muncul cahaya kilat merah yang mengarah kepada Ciel. Tapi, serangan tersebut, tidak akan berpengaruh kepada Ciel yang diliputi pelindung berupa tabir biru muda dari permata Black Pearl. Ash menggeram dan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya pada kilat tersebut. Namun, tetap saja percuma. Seketika kilatnya menghilang, tabir biru Ciel memecahkan kilat dan tabir itu sendiri sehingga berterbangan seperti kembang api kecil dan berjatuhan dengan warna biru dan ungu serta kerlipan putih. Ash sangat marah karena gagal membunuh Ciel. "Ayo, kita pulang, Angela!", ujarnya kasar seraya berubah menjadi rajawali hitam besar dan putrinya ikut berubah menjadi rajawali hitam kecil "Tapi, ayah! Kau menjanjikanku bantal bulu angsa! Ayah! Dengarkan aku!", pekik Angela dengan nada tinggi yang marah. Dan kedua ayah dan anak pergi ke arah barat.

"Hannah, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke desa dan pulang ke rumahku?", tanya Ciel yang merasa gusar. "Tenanglah, sayangku. Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam. Dan kau akan mengetahui jawabanmu.", jawab Hannah dengan tatapan sendu. Claude dan Sebastian berjalan mendekat dan para hewan ikut berkumpul sehingga membentuk lingkaran. Tak lama kemudian, matahari tenggelam di kaki langit sebelah barat. Cahaya biru muda melingkupi setiap hewan yang ada termasuk Ciel, sang angsa putih dan mengubah mereka menjadi makhluk awal. Ciel menjadi gadis muda dengan gaun biru dan rambut kelabu yang dikuncir setengah. Alois menjadi pemuda seusia Ciel dengan rambut pirang dan pakaian yang mewakili landak. Penuh duri, tetapi tidak tajam. Claude menjadi pria berusia 20 tahunan yang tinggi dengan pakaian kemeja dan celana panjang serba hitam, kacamata dan rambut hitam yang seperti disisir kebelakang, kulitnya seperti pualam, sangat putih dan penampilannya sangat mempesona. Sedangkan Sebastian, tampak lebih menawan dibandingkan Claude. Rambut lurus _jet_nya berwarna hitam kelam, mata merahnya dinaungi bulu mata lentik. Tubuhnya _slender_10, mirip dengan Claude. Tingginya sekitar 180an lebih dalam sentimeter, sama dengan Claude. Namun yang membedakan mereka adalah pakaian Sebastian yang meski sama hitam, terlihat lebih elegan. Jubah hitam membalut pakaian kebesaran seorang pangeran kegelapan dengan pedang perak disampingnya. Ciel tercengang menatap Sebastian, tak disangka, seekor raven ternyata adalah seorang pangeran dari negeri antah berantah. Harimau putih menjadi seorang pria berkulit gelap berambut putih berpenampilan seperti berasal dari Hindia, dialah Agni. Sedangkan sahabatnya, rusa jantan putih menjadi pemuda berkulit gelap dengan rambut berwarna ungu tua, berpenampilan seperti orang Hindia bangsawan, dialah Soma. Kelinci putih menjadi pemuda berambut pirang terang cepak dengan mata hijau terang, dialah Finnian. Rakun putih menjadi pria berambut pirang pasir, berjenggot tipis, dengan mata biru muda, dialah Baldroy. Kucing hutan putih menjadi gadis 20 tahunan berambut merah dan berkacamata, dialah Meyrin. Sedangkan, tikus putih yang datang dengan seekor tikus putih lainnya menjadi sepasang pria wanita berkulit putih dalam pakaian qipao11 putih yang bermata sipit berambut hitam, mereka Lau dan Ranmao.

Ketika semuanya telah menjadi rupa asalnya, mereka berkumpul mengelilingi Hannah. Masing – masing kecuali Ciel, Claude dan Sebastian, memakai baju mewakili bentuk hewan yang mereka miliki. Claude mungkin terlihat biasa saja karena kuda hitam perwujudannya diwakili kemeja dan celana panjang hitamnya. Sedangkan Sebastian, diwakili jubah hitamnya yang seperti jubah kebesaran. Sedangkan Ciel, tetap dalam gaun biru mudanya. "Wah, akhirnya Ciel melihat rupa kita sebenarnya! Ya kan, Ran Mao?", ujar seorang pria bermata sipit kepada wanita disebelahnya. Hannah terlihat lebih cerah ketika melihat sahabat dan keluarga perinya telah kembali ke wujud asal. "Ciel, biar aku perkenalkan mereka. Pria dan wanita diujung sana adalah Lau dan adiknya, Ran Mao.", tunjuk Hannah kepada kedua pasangan diujung. Ciel tersenyum dan dibalas senyum oleh Lau. "Lau, mereka berdua yang berkulit gelap adalah Agni dan Soma.", Hannah menunjuk kedua pasangan berkulit gelap. Dari awal perkenalannya, dia mengetahui Agni yang berambut putih dan lainnya adalah Soma. Mereka tersenyum sangat ramah, membuat Ciel merasa sangat nyaman. "Dan mereka bertiga adalah, trio yang selalu bersamaku. Bard, Finny dan Meyrin.", jelas Hannah. Tiga orang yang disebut maju dan membungkuk tanda hormat. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian.", sapa Ciel. "Kami juga, Nona!", jawab ketiganya bersamaan. Hannah lalu menggandeng tangan Ciel menuju kedua pria yang berdiri di ujung yang berlawanan dengan Lau dan Ran Mao. "Ciel, tentu kau sudah mengenalnya, ini Claude Faustus.", Hannah terkekeh sedikit ketika merasakan tangan Ciel bergetar karena ditatap Sebastian. "Well, Ciel, aku tidak sekonyol percakapan kita tadi kan?", tanya Claude sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Tidak! Tentu tidak, Claude.", jawab Ciel. "Hey, Ciel, aku Alois, ingat?", ujar seorang pemuda pirang dengan mata besar berwarna biru langit yang cerah. "Tentu, Alois! Kurasa hanya kau yang seumuran denganku.", gerutu Ciel. "Dan, Ciel, yang terakhir adalah Sebastian Michaelis.", Hannah menggiring Ciel lebih dekat dengan pria terakhir yang dari tadi hanya diam saja tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. "Selamat bergabung, Ciel.", ujar Sebastian dengan suaranya yang merdu. "I-iya.", jawab Ciel dengan gugup. Entah mengapa hanya dengan menatap Sebastian saja, jantungnya bergejolak dengan liar dan mengirimkan warna merah merona ke kedua pipi kerubimnya. Sebastian tersenyum lembut, "Maafkan aku atas perkataanku tadi siang, itu pasti sangat mengganggumu, bukan?", tanya Sebastian dengan suara lirih. "Hmmm, tidak apa. Aku sudah memaafkanmu.", jawab Ciel dengan senyumnya yang manis. Sebastian tertegun sejenak dan kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Ciel telah mengenal kita semua. Dan kita harus mulai menyusun rencana untuk menghapuskan kutukan ini, tetapi, aku ingin sekali bertanya padamu Ciel.", Hannah menatap Ciel lembut. "Sayangku, kuharap kau tidak marah kepada kami. Dan kuharap kau tidak takut lagi karena kami ada disini untuk melindungimu juga. Apakah kau mau membantu kami untuk menghapus semua kutukan dan menyelamatkan hutan dari tangan Ash?". Ciel mengerutkan dahinya tanda berpikir keras, tiba – tiba Sebastian menepuk pundaknya. Ciel mendongak dan melihat pria itu tersenyum lembut. "Untuk menebus kesalahanku padamu, aku akan selalu menemanimu, Ciel. Dan Claude akan ikut bersama kita juga. Ya kan, Claude?", Sebastian mengerling kepada Claude. "Tentu, Tuanku.", jawabnya. Ciel merona kembali, dan menatap Hannah. "Aku ingin secepatnya pulang dan aku akan sangat sedih jika tidak mampu menolong kalian. Ya, aku akan membantu.", ujar Ciel mantap. "Baiklah, karena Ciel telah yakin dengan keputusannya. Sekarang akan kujelaskan rencana kita.", Hannah menatap sahabatnya satu – persatu. "Dengarkan, baik – baik.".

To Be Continue…

[~~-**-~~]

Keterangan :

Saville : Sebenarnya saya mengambil nama daerah di Spanyol yang bernama Sevilla. Hheehe saya ubah sedikit agar berbeda.

Granada : Nama daerah di Spanyol pada masa kejayaan Islam.

Black Pearl : Inspirasi dari Pirates of Carribean, kapal favorit saya.

Saville Knight : Maksudnya, para prajurit kerajaan. Bayangkan prajurit dengan baju perang dari besi dan penutup kepala. Kalau gak salah pada abad 17an.

Raven : Burung hitam yang berbeda dengan gagak.

Kevlar : Bahan pelindung anti peluru yang seratnya sangat kuat. Coba lihat film Batman Begins, Bruce Wayne minta sabut Kevlar sama orang berkulit hitam yang kerja di Wayne Empire.

Ocean Blue : Saya sempat bingung, karena warna ini lebih mirip biru laut. Kan biru laut berbeda dengan warna langit dan batu safir. Hehehe.

Twilight : Rembang petang.

Unicorn : Kuda pertanduk yang ada di Swan Lake versi Barbie. Tapi karena Claude itu tidak cocok memakai tanduk jadi, dia kuda hitam besar saja. Wkwkwkw. (saya membayangkan kuda hitamnya setan tanpa kepala yang suka ada di film – film horror).

Slender : Badannya Sebastian dan Claude kan gak berotot banget tapi tetep ada ototnya dan berbentuk ramping dalam ukuran laki – laki. Bagus deh pokoknya bentuk badannya. Coba bayangkan tubuhnya Robert Pattinson yang jadi Edward Cullen. Tuh, namanya _Slender but Muscular._ Kayak Sebastian dan Claude. Hihihi.

Qipao : Baju tradisional cina. Yang kerah shanghai, dan bermotif.

* Bayangkan Angela saat rambutnya panjang. Kan kalau anime aslinya pendek. Saya menyesuaikannya dengan tokoh Odile di Swan Lake.

Author's Note : Maaf ya menuh – menuhin aja. Tapi kayaknya kalau ini ga dijelasin nanti bacanya jadi bingung. Ehem! Saya mengambil tema Swan Lake karena saya suka sekali pertunjukkan baletnya dan versi barbienya. Ciel(fem) disini saya buat sebaik mungkin terlihat sekilas memiliki sifat Odette, sang angsa putih. Sedangkan tokoh pangerannya (maaf saya lupa namanya) akan saya tiadakan. Sedangkan tokoh Rothbart dan Odile akan diperankan Ash dan Angela. Dan saya tidak akan memunculkan black swan atau Odile versi balet. Tapi Ash dan Angela hanya akan menjadi rajawali. Saya berharap bisa update Untitled habis ini. huhuhu

Dan sangat diharapkan review dan masukkan untuk membangun semangat saya. Terima kasih banyak. ^_^

Vi Ether Muneca

_I do what I love to do with consideration. And I'm Switzerland._


	2. Chapter 2

Black Pearl

[~~-**-~~]

Disclaimer : Swan Lake (Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky) dan Kuroshitsuji (Yana Toboso).

Warning : Saya menggunakan tema cerita Swan Lake. FemCiel. OOC.

Enjoy reading!

[~~-**-~~]

_Sebelumnya dalam Black Pearl,_

_Ciel, yang telah dikutuk menjadi angsa putih oleh Ash, memutuskan untuk menolong Hannah menghapuskan sihir hitam Ash yang mengutuk seluruh peri dan beberapa manusia menjadi hewan. Selain itu, bila Ciel telah menghapus kutukan tersebut, maka hutan Black Pearl akan terbebas. Dan, dia bisa pulang kerumahnya di Granada._

Part II

"Dengarkan ini baik–baik, Ciel! Keberhasilan rencana ini tergantung pada keberanianmu menghadapi Ash." Hannah menegaskan dengan suara lembut.

Ciel menatap Hannah dengan dan mengangguk pelan. Di sampingnya, Sebastian tersenyum miring, dan Claude memperhatikan tanpa terlihat acuh karena sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Alois.

"Harus kau ketahui bahwa Ash adalah saudara laki-lakiku. Ayahku adalah raja peri yang memimpin seluruh peri di hutan ini. Dan dia iri padaku yang naik tahta ratusan tahun yang lalu." Hannah berkata tanpa berekspresi.

"Sebelum penurunan tahta, ayahku menulis sebuah buku sihir. Semua jenis sihir dan cara menghapusnya tertulis di dalam buku tersebut. Ayahku menyimpannya di perpustakaan _goblin_ di timur hutan Black Pearl. Perpustakaan tersebut dijaga dengan baik oleh goblin–goblin kepercayaan ayahku. Hanya Ash yang pernah berhasil menyusup dan mencuri perkamen mengenai sihir_ Oblivia Luna_, kutukan yang sekarang bekerja padamu dan mereka semua."

Hannah menghentikan penjelasannya ketika melihat mata Ciel. Matanya menunjukkan dia mengerti tanpa harus dijelaskan selanjutnya.

"Jadi, aku harus mengambil buku tersebut dan melakukan yang diperintahkan dalam buku tersebut untuk menyelamatkan kita semua, itukah maksudmu? Tapi, apa nama buku tersebut? Dan apakah kau memiliki peta hutan ini, Hannah?" Ciel bertanya dengan wajah berspekulasi.

"Sudah kuduga! Dia jenius!" ujar Alois kepada Claude. Claude hanya membalas dengan senyum mengejek.

"Kau juga nanti harus sejenius dirinya agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh!" kekehnya. Alois memutar bola matanya mendengar ejekan dari orang yang dianggap sebagai kakak olehnya.

"Buku itu tidak bernama, tapi ayah menyebutnya sebagai _Black Pearl's Corona_. Dan kau benar mengenai hanya kau yang bisa melakukan perintah tersebut. Lalu, karena hutan ini tidak pernah dipetakan, kau akan ditemani Claude dan Sebastian dalam perjalanan. Claude mengenal hutan ini sama baiknya dengan Sebastian. Mereka akan melindungimu dari apapun itu yang membahayakanmu. Dan satu hal lagi." Hannah mendekati Ciel.

"Berikan ini pada goblin penjaga disana. Mereka akan mengenali simbolku." Hannah membuka telapak tangan Ciel dan meniupkan serbuk peri sehingga terbentuk sehelai daun_ Camellia_ yang berkilauan.

"_Camellia leaf_?" gumam Ciel.

"Ya, simbol kejernihan." jawab Hannah singkat dengan maksud tersirat. Ciel menatapnya tak percaya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sebastian, Claude, mari kita berangkat sekarang! Sebelum matahari muncul di timur dan aku akan sulit bergerak." perintah Ciel dengan suara penuh keyakinan.

Sebastian merunduk seraya mengucapkan, "Yes, my lady." dengan suara yang dalam. Sedangkan Claude tersenyum seperti biasa. Dan mereka bertiga beranjak pergi. Ciel diapit oleh Sebastian dan Claude.

"Hati – hati, Ciel!" pekik seluruh peri dan Alois yang berdiri mengapit Hannah dan melambaikan tangan kepada Ciel. Hannah tersenyum manis kepada Ciel yang masih menatapnya. Mereka menatap kepergian ketiga manusia tersebut dengan harapan agar para manusia tersebut mampu kembali dengan selamat.

Selama perjalanan yang cukup panjang, Claude bercerita mengenai para peri yang bersama Hannah kepada Ciel. Sedangkan Sebastian ikut memperhatikan ceritanya, hutan dan Ciel. Ciel mendengarkan dengan seksama dan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai hal–hal aneh yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

"Jadi, Soma dan Agni itu peri yang berasal dari negeri lain? Bagaimana bisa mereka sampai kesini?" tanya Ciel.

"Ya, kau tahu Hindia? Anak dari benua Asia. Agni dan Soma adalah peri delegasi yang datang untuk menyaksikan penurunan tahta ke tangan Hannah. Mengenai bagaimana mereka kesini, tentu saja mereka menggunakan _teleport_. Dan sayangnya, ketika acara tersebut dimulai Ash muncul bersama Angela dan menyihir semua yang ada menjadi seperti sekarang. Serta membuat Black Pearl menjadi suram." Claude menjelaskan sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya.

"Hm, apakah akan berbeda jika aku berhasil menghancurkan sihirnya?" tanya Ciel dengan tatapan menerawang kedepannya.

"Entahlah, coba kau tanya saja Sebastian! Aku terjebak disini jauh setelah Sebastian." bisik Claude. Ciel memandang pria berambut hitam lurus belah tengah disamping kanannya dengan tatapan yang aneh.

Sebastian yang sadar sedang diperhatikan menatap balik. "Kenapa, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian dengan senyumnya. Ciel membuang mukanya kedepan dan melirik sedikit.

"Emm, Sebastian, berapa usiamu? Tadi Claude memberitahuku kalau kau sudah ada disini sejak bertahun–tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana keadaan Black Pearl saat itu? Dan bila kita berhasil, apakah akan ada perubahan?" tanya Ciel pelan. Sebastian terdiam sejenak, menimbang sesuatu.

"Usiaku secara fisik 20 tahun. Tapi, sebenarnya aku berusia lebih dari seratus tahun. Aku saja tidak ingat keluargaku, dimana aku tinggal, darimana aku berasal, bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa diriku." jawabnya lirih. Ciel menangkap kesedihan purba yang terdengar dari suara lirih Sebastian.

"Black Pearl pada masa itu, sangat indah! Bila sekarang kau berada di puncak _Azura_, kau akan dapat dengan jelas melihat betapa indahnya Black Pearl." jelas Sebastian mantap.

"Maaf? Apa itu _Azura_?" tanya Ciel, mulai tertarik dengan objek asing yang disebutkan Sebastian.

"Gunung bersalju yang bisa kita lihat dari danau Black Pearl. Ingat? Dan seandainya kau, kita berhasil. Hasilnya bukan hanya menghapus kutukan, tetapi mengembalikan Black Pearl kesediakala." jawab Sebastian. Ciel mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang kita sampai diperbatasan hutan timur." ujar Sebastian.

Ciel dan Claude melihat dihadapannya terdapat dua buah pohon raksasa yang dahannya merunduk membentuk gerbang dengan pintu besar dihiasi surai – surai lumut hijau tebal. Sebuah cahaya kecil muncul dari atas pintu bersurai.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membuka pintunya jika tidak memiliki kuncinya." gumam Sebastian.

"Ciel, kau bawa daunnya kan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ini?" Ciel menunjukkan sehelai daun Camellia yang diberikan oleh Hannah.

"Nah, sekarang majulah sampai tempat terang dan tunjukkan daun tersebut!" perintah Sebastian.

Ciel maju beberapa langkah dan menunjukkan daun di telapak tangannya di bawah cahaya pintu bersurai. Tidak beberapa lama, pintu bersurai tersebut terbuka dan membuka sebuah lorong panjang dari dahan pohon yang bersimpul satu sama lain menuju sebuah ruangan besar. Sebastian masuk ke dalam lorong lebih dahulu untuk memastikan tidak ada bahaya. Setelah itu, Ciel masuk tepat dibelakang Sebastian, lalu diikuti oleh Claude yang menjaga bagian belakang.

_Sementara itu, di Granada…_

Kepergian Ciel sebenarnya adalah hal biasa, tetapi, yang tidak biasa adalah waktu lamanya dia pergi. Biasanya dia akan pergi tidak lebih dari 2 jam. Lain hal dengan yang terjadi saat ini, sampai malampun Ciel tidak terlihat. Mereka tidak menyadari kemungkinan Ciel tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, selamanya.

"Haduh, Ciel kemana Lizzie? Kenapa dia belum pulang juga? Ini sudah mendekati jam 9 malam!" ujar panik seorang wanita berpakaian serba merah, Angelina Durless.

"Tadi siang dia izin kepadaku untuk membeli daging, untuk merayakan ulang tahun bibi malam ini." jawab Lizzie sambil menenangkan Angelina yang duduk dengan gelisah.

Lizzie berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil sarung tangan hitam yang biasa digunakannya untuk berkuda. "Sayang, kau mau kemana?", tanya Angelina.

"Aku akan mencarinya di pelosok Granada, kalau perlu di setiap sudut Saville. Bibi bisa tunggu dirumah kan? Oh ya, tolong hubungi Tuan Aberline untuk membantu mencari Ciel, ya, Bi!" ujar Lizzie yang telah memakai mantel dan topinya.

Angelina mengangguk dan bergumam, "Hati – hatilah, Lizzie, dan temukan Cielku.".

Lizzie telah menghilang dibalik pintu dan pergi mencari Ciel dengan kuda kesayangannya, Phillip. Sedangkan kuda milik Ciel yang berwarna coklat tua, Kenneth, tetap di kandang. Dia akan dipakai Angelina bila terjadi sesuatu.

"Kemana kau, Ciel? Kuharap kau tidak terkena masalah besar." gumam Lizzie ketika kudanya melesat ke arah kastil besar, Istana Saville.

"Permisi! Apakah ada orang didalam?" ujar Ciel ketika sampai didalam ruangan besar yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku–buku. Disekeliling Ciel hanya terdapat buku–buku yang ditumpuk tinggi hingga menyentuh atap yang seperti kubah. Buku–buku yang ditumpuk tidak sebesar buku biasa, dan tebalnya pun bukan main.

Ciel yang biasa membaca 600 halaman dalam satu hari mungkin membutuhkan seminggu untuk membaca satu buku dari perpustakaan sihir tersebut. Dihadapan Ciel terdapat podium besar dan tinggi yang terbuat dari kayu _oak_. Sebastian dan Claude berpandangan karena menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Tiba–tiba sebuah suara menggelegar. Seperti suara _troll_ hutan.

"SIAPA KALIAN? BERANI SEKALI DENGAN LANCANG MASUK KEDALAM TEMPAT INI!" geram suara tersebut.

Ciel gemetar karena terkejut, Sebastian pun berjalan mendekat dan memeluk bahunya. "Tenang Ciel, itu hanya suara buatan. Aku ada disini, jadi jangan takut." bisiknya dengan suara sepelan desiran angin. Ciel yang akhirnya bisa tenang, menarik napas panjang.

"Saya Ciel Phantomhive, dan Hannah mengutus saya untuk mengambil buku Black Pearl's Corona. Bila anda ingin bukti, saya memiliki Camellia dari Hannah." jawab Ciel dengan suara sedikit tegas.

"Huh? Hannah? Tunggulah ditempatmu berdiri, Ciel Phantomhive!" perintah suara yang terdengar sedikit lebih halus. Ciel menatap Claude dan Sebastian bergantian. Claude mengangkat bahu, dan Sebastian hanya tersenyum kecil.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang bersahut–sahutan. Dan terdengar seperti ada lebih dari dua orang menuruni tangga podium. Ciel hanya bisa terkejut melihat trio lelaki muda yang identik. Ketiganya memasang wajah datar, dan sangat mirip. Sebastian dan Claude mati-matian menahan tawa melihat wajah terkejut Ciel yang lebih imut dari _Suri Cruise_ atau boneka porselen manapun.

"Eh-eh, kok bukan troll sih?" ujar Ciel dengan nada meninggi karena terkejut. Ketiga penjaga perpustakaan, Claude dan Sebastian tertawa.

"Kami penjaga perpustakaan goblin ini. Tapi, kami bukan sepenuhnya goblin." jawab seseorang yang berada di tengah dengan datar.

"Saya Timber" "Saya Cantebury" "Saya Thompson" ujar ketiganya berurutan dari kanan ke kiri.

"Oh! Hai Timber, Cantebury, Thompson." sapa Ciel gugup.

"Silahkan duduk, Ciel." ujar Thompson seraya membawa 6 kursi kayu dan sebuah meja bundar dibantu oleh Timber. Ciel, Claude dan Sebastian pun duduk berdampingan, begitu pula ketiga penjaga perpustakaan. Mereka melingkari meja bundar.

"Ada apa kalian kemari? Apakah Yang Mulia membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Cantebury.

"Kami mencari Black Pearl's Corona milik raja yang terdahulu." jawab Ciel singkat. Ketiga penjaga itu menatap Ciel dengan intens sehingga yang ditatap merasa risih.

"Astaga! Kaukah manusia itu?" pekik Timber karena melihat mahkota perak diatas kepala Ciel. Sebastian dan Claude mengangguk bersamaan.

"Yeah, itu memang dia. Selamat!", ejek Claude dan Sebastian memutar matanya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar!" ketiga penjaga bangkit bersamaan dan dengan kecepatan angina ribut mencari Black Pearl's Corona bersamaan. Mereka menggeledah tumpukkan buku–buku sehingga perpustakaan tersebut berantakan.

"Sebastian, mungkin kita harus membantu." bisik Ciel. Sebastian mengangguk.

"Timber, buku itu seperti apa?" tanya Claude yang menghampiri penjaga yang sedang membawa buku–buku tebal ditangannya.

"Memiliki sebuah mutiara hitam besar ditengah, dan dikelilingi _verde_ dan terdapat _faustian_ di sampul belakangnya." jelas Timber. Sebastian menghampiri Claude, dan Claude menjelaskan ciri – ciri buku tersebut kepadanya. Ciel yang sedang duduk mendengarkan percakapan Claude, langsung bangkit dan ikut mencari di tumpukan buku yang belum tersentuh trio penjaga.

"Ciel, biar kubantu." tiba–tiba saja Sebastian berdiri disampingnya dan mengambil alih buku besar yang ada ditangan Ciel.

"Astaga, Sebastian! Kau ini, hobi ya mengagetkan orang?" pekik Ciel. Sebastian hanya tertawa.

"Tidak juga, kau saja yang tidak pernah memperhatikan sekelilingmu." gerutu Sebastian.

"Oh ya, Ciel, kenapa kau ingin sekali menyelesaikan semua ini? Kau tahu bahayanya kan?" tanya Sebastian, asal dan tanpa tujuan. Ciel menatapnya sejenak, dan menarik napas.

"Well. Sebastian, aku tidak ingin membuat bibiku dan sepupuku khawatir. Mereka satu – satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Dan aku ingin mengembalikan semuanya kesediakala, seperti yang kau ceritakan tadi." jawab Ciel.

Sebastian menatap gadis kecil didepannya tanpa emosi, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. "Hm, setelah itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi, tanpa tujuan.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin ingin mempelajari lagi ilmu kedokteran, seperti bibiku." jawab Ciel. Sebastian tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ciel balik.

"Aku ingin menyelidiki identitasku. Aku kan sudah menjadi sejarah saat ini." jawab Sebastian dengan tawa. Ciel ikut tertawa karena dia baru ingat Sebastian jauh lebih tua dibanding dirinya.

"Hey Ciel, Sebastian, kemari! Aku menemukan bukunya!" panggil Claude dari pojok ruangan dekat kaca dan cermin besar berdiri tegak disampingnya. Ciel dan Sebastian berjalan menuju tempat paling terang tersebut, begitu pula ketiga penjaga perpustakaan.

"Wah itu dia bukunya!" ujar Thompson. Claude menyerahkan buku itu kepada Ciel.

"Bagaimana membukanya?" tanya Ciel.

"Kau tempelkan saja Camellia ke mutiara tersebut." jawab Claude singkat.

Ciel mengambil daun tersebut dari saku gaunnya dan menempelkan daun tersebut di permukaan mutiara hitam besar yang ada di sampul buku. Camellia leaf tersebut berubah menjadi serbuk berkilauan dan menghilang ditelan mutiara hitam yang ikut berkilauan. Verde yang mengikat buku memilin dan buku terbuka. Ciel langsung mencari halaman mengenai cara menghapus kutukan Oblivia Luna.

"Nah, cara kutukan ini akan terhapus bila yang terpilih telah melengkapi jiwanya dan menemukan jiwa yang terpisah. Dan jiwa yang terpisah berikrar sumpah abadi." gumam Ciel. Semua yang mendengarkan merasa bingung termasuk yang membaca kalimat tersebut.

"Jiwa yang terpisah? Maksudnya?" tanya Claude.

"Aku tidak mengerti." jawab Ciel seraya mengangkat bahunya.

Tiba – tiba sang surya menunjukkan cahayanya dan mengubah Ciel, Claude dan Sebastian menjadi hewan.

"Oh, tidak lagi." lirih Ciel. Sebastian yang kembali menjadi raven hanya menatap angsa putih didepannya dengan sendu. Dan sang kuda hitam hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Mari kita selesaikan ini." gumam Claude.

Ciel mendesah, "Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah membantu. Semoga kita bertemu lagi." ujar Ciel kepada trio penjaga.

"Maafkan kami tidak bisa membantu lebih banyak. Semoga kalian diberkati dan kutukan bisa musnah." ujar Cantebury. Sebastian, Ciel dan Claude pun meninggalkan perpustakaan. Mereka kembali ke danau untuk menemui Hannah.

"Ciel, kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Sebastian ketika mereka terbang. Claude berlari dibawah mereka.

"Aku tidak apa, Sebastian. Hanya saja aku memikirkan bibiku. Pasti dia sudah melaporkan kehilanganku ke Tuan Aberline, dan seluruh _knight_ mencariku. Tapi mereka tidak akan mencari sampai hutan ini." jawab Ciel.

"Kita pasti bisa menyelesaikannya, Ciel! Aku yakin itu. Percayalah! Kau hanya butuh semangat dan sedikit keberanian." ujar Sebastian dengan mata berkilat. Ciel menatap Sebastian dan tersenyum. "Trims, Sebastian." lirihnya.

Mendekati sore hari, mereka sampai di danau. Hannah sedang duduk diatas akar pohon besar sambil memegangi tongkat perinya.

"Ciel, Claude, Sebastian!" panggilnya. Tidak terlihat hewan–hewan disekitar Hannah, itu membuat Claude sedikit khawatir.

"Yang Mulia, kemana Alois dan yang lain?" tanya Claude seraya berhenti berlari.

"Mereka sedang mengawasi hutan barat. Kediaman Ash. Kurasa ada sesuatu." jawab Hannah.

"Sebastian, tolong panggilkan mereka!" ujar sang peri. Dan Sebastian pergi mencari teman–temannya.

"Ciel, bagaimana? Apakah kau telah menemukan caranya?" tanya Hannah. Ciel yang mendarat diatas danau menggelengkan kepala putihnya, mahkota dikepalanya berpendar indah.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud buku itu, Hannah. Dia berkata kutukan akan berakhir jika aku melengkapkan jiwaku dan menemukan jiwa yang terpisah lalu aku harus membuat sumpah. Aku tidak mengerti." desah Ciel.

Hannah tersenyum, dan tertawa kecil. "Oh, anakku, kau benar–benar polos. Maksud buku itu adalah, kau harus menemukan cinta sejatimu. Atau belahan jiwamu. Dan bukan kau yang bersumpah, tetapi belahan jiwamu" jelas Hannah.

Ciel menatap tak percaya, selama ini dia tidak pernah memikirkan apapun mengenai hal tersebut.

"Um, aku memang tidak pernah memikirkan atau membayangkan hal tersebut.", gumam Ciel. Kalau dia sekarang dalam bentuk manusia, pipinya akan memerah seperti buah delima.

"Well, kurasa untuk hal tersebut, aku tidak bisa memaksakan. Tapi aku memiliki satu cara, bagaimana kalau kita menari saja? Kudengar di Saville akan dilaksanakan pesta ulang tahun raja. Aku ingin kau menghadirinya sehingga kau bisa bertemu bibimu. Kebetulan pestanya diadakan malam hari, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kutukan tersebut." jelas Hannah.

Ciel menatapnya dengan mata membola, membuat Hannah ingin mencubit pipinya karena keimutan manusia didepannya.

"Hm, aku tidak bisa menari. Dan aku rasa aku butuh guru yang sabar." gumam Ciel malu. Ciel mengenang, selama ini dia menolak mempelajari tarian apapun karena menurutnya membuang waktu.

"Aku dan teman–temanmu akan membantumu, sekarang perhatikan ini!" perintah Hannah dengan suara lembut.

Hannah mengayunkan tongkat perinya kearah tubuhnya sendiri. Dan gaun ungu lavender yang digunakannya memendek diatas lututnya seperti _tutu_ untuk penari balet, hanya saja tidak terlalu pendek. Dia memakai _pointee shoe_ dan stocking putih. Hannah mengayunkan kembali tongkatnya kearah danau dan muncullah lempengan batu granit besar yang diatasnya terdapat alat musik lengkap yang bermain sendiri.

_Musik_ tersebut mengalun, dan Hannah mulai menari _tarian_ yang biasa ditarikan di Saville pada saat itu. Gerakan pertama terlihat mudah dan kemudian masuk ke gerakan kedua. Ketika akan memasuki gerakan ketiga, para hewan dan Sebastian telah kembali.

"Yang Mulia, memang penari yang hebat!" puji Maylene.

Finny menganggukkan kepalanya sehingga telinga kelincinya bergoyang. Ciel tersenyum mendengarnya. Memang baru kali ini dia melihat seseorang menari, dan betapa beruntungnya dia menyaksikan seorang penari solo terbaik menarikan sebuah tarian yang sangat indah.

"_Swan Lake_!" pekik Alois dengan ceria.

"Swan Lake?" tanya Ciel.

"Ya, tarian tradisi di Saville. Kau tidak tahu, Ciel? Yang Mulia memang berbakat dalam tarian, lho!" ujar Alois dengan semangat.

"Wah, hebat sekali." gumam Ciel.

Dia tidak menyadari sepasang mata berwarna _liqorice_ menatapnya dari dahan pohon yang tinggi. Sebastian kembali dengan cepat karena dia berpapasan dengan teman–teman yang dicarinya

"Aku merasa bersalah berbohong padanya, padahal akulah* yang menciptakan tarian itu." gumam Sebastian. Claude yang mendengarnya melihat keatas.

"Well, kau ternyata sudah ingat?" tanya Claude.

"Ya, sangat jelas. Karena kehadirannya yang membangkitkan permata itu."

_Flashback,_

_Sebastian's Past…_

"Tuan Muda, anda ditunggu Yang Mulia di ruangannya!"

Kurasa Richard menepuk pundakku dan membangunkan tidur siangku. Aku menguap dan bangkit dari kursi kerjaku.

"Ada apa lagi? Aku kan baru pulang memanah. Masa harus melakukan hal–hal aneh lagi, sih?" gerutuku. Richard tertawa, "Kau ini tidak berubah deh, Tuan Muda!" ujar pembantu sekaligus sahabatku itu. "Ya deh!" desahku.

Ayahku, Gilbert Michaelis, raja Saville sedang duduk bersama ibuku, Carmen dan istrinya yang satu lagi, Ireane, ibu tiriku. Mereka sedang berdiskusi. "Ada apa, ayah?" tanyaku seraya memberi hormat bersamaan dengan Richard.

"Sebastian, ada hal yang harus ayah beritahu. Kumohon kau mengerti." ujar ayah dengan sendu. Aku mengangkat alis mataku, entah mengapa rasanya aura ruangan ini tidak enak sekali.

"Sebastian, pada awalnya, aku hendak menurunkan tahta padamu. Tapi, kakakmu, Xavier melarikan diri ke Black Pearl. Sehingga kita tidak bisa melakukan upacara penurunan tahta. Aku ingin kau mencarinya, bisakah? Karena aku sudah mengerahkan para knight untuk mencarinya." ujar ayah.

Aku terkejut karena sebelumnya aku berfikir tidak mungkin ayah memilihku. Selain aku anak kedua, aku juga terlalu muda. Aku saja belum berusia 20 tahun. Meski sebenarnya meneruskan tahta adalah hakku sebagai putera mahkota. Ya sudahlah, aku juga tidak ingin menyusahkan diriku, terima nasib saja. Aku merunduk dan berkata "_Yes, my lord_".

Kakakku, Xavier Michaelis lebih tua enam tahun dariku. Dia selalu disebut _The prince of the light_ karena dia selalu memakai pakaian putih dan kuda putih. Berkebalikan denganku yang lebih menyukai warna hitam. Aku pun tidak suka berbaur dengan bangsawan, karena mereka aneh. Aku lebih suka bersama sahabat – sahabatku di daerah dan pembantuku yang lain, Richard juga salah satu sahabatku.

Aku sering dimarahi Xavier karena selalu kabur, menyelinap dan menyamar. Aku tidak suka diam saja dan dilayani. Aku lebih suka memantau, mengetahui, dan melayani orang. Dia selalu berkata bahwa sebagai pangeran kita tidak boleh bersikap seperti yang kulakukan, seperti pelayan. Dia sangat tidak suka padaku, kurasa. Tapi kenapa selama ini dia baik sekali?

Seingatku, meski dia benci sekali sifat pelayanku, dia sangat baik untuk mengajariku setiap hal yang harus dimiliki seorang putera mahkota. Dan dengan sangat cepat mampu kupelajari. Dia memang jarang bersikap nonformal, tetapi tetap saja, dia kakakku.

"Tuanku, kau yakin akan pergi ke Black Pearl?" tanya Richard.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Ayah pasti khawatir sekali karena Xavier tidak pernah pergi kemanapun, apalagi ke dalam hutan itu untuk berburu. Jadi, kumohon kau jagalah ibuku dan ayahku. Aku akan kembali." Aku menjawab seadanya.

"Kau sahabat terbaikku, Richard. Dan aku percaya padamu." ujarku.

"Terima kasih dan hati - hatilah, Tuanku." jawabnya. Dia menyerahkan kekang kuda hitamku dan aku langsung melesat. Jubah hitamku terbang di udara Saville yang dingin dan pedang kesayanganku tetap ada di pinggangku. Sahabat mati sejak aku kecil.

Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tahta. Asalkan aku tetap bisa melayani rakyatku dengan baik. Aku sebenarnya lebih suka kakakku saja yang duduk di singgasana dan aku tetap menjadi _the dark prince_. Apa sih yang dipikirkan para tetua aneh? Menyusahkan saja.

Hm, Black Pearl itu dekat dengan Granada seingatku. Dan aku jadi ingat sesuatu, Xavier memiliki tabiat aneh. Dia mengedarkan isu bahwa ada banyak penyihir dan hewan aneh di dalam hutan itu. Aneh juga, kenapa kakakku yang seperti itu mau susah–susah masuk kedalam hutan saat gelap sedangkan dia berusaha menyebarkan isu yang aneh?

Aku bergegas masuk kedalam hutan melalui gerbang batu hutan yang bisa dibuka. Aku terkejut karena ternyata bagian dalam hutan ini begitu terang dan indah, tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena _full moon_. Dasar! Kakakku yang sedikit aneh itu menyebut ini menyeramkan? Astaga, dia sedang stress, mungkin.

Aku rasa aku melihat kuda putih kakakku. Nah, itu dia didekat pohon sequoia! Setelah aku dekati hewan itu, dia malah lari kearah… barat? Aku rasa lebih baik diikuti, mungkin akan membawaku ketempat Xavier.

"Jauh juga! Ah, menyusahkan saja dia!" gumamku. Kurasa aku akan mengajukan hukuman untuk Xavier, menemaniku keluar istana boleh juga. Dia akan sangat sangat merasa jengkel bila kuajak keluar kamarnya yang megah.

"Selamat datang, adikku sayang!" sapa Xavier.

"Hey, kenapa tumben sekali kau menggunakan bahasa nonformal, Xavier?" tanyaku bingung setelah turun dari kudaku.

"Wah, inikah adikmu itu, Tuanku Xavier?" ujar seseorang dibelakanganya. Aku tidak tahu kalau hutan ini berpenghuni dan aneh sekali Xavier berteman dengan orang dari hutan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Ash. Dialah calon raja Saville. Sebastian Michaelis!" ejek kakakku.

Tanpa aba – aba, Xavier menusukku dengan pisau perak. "Ugh!" darahku keluar dari luka itu. Sialan! Kenapa dia menusukku?

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyaku, kurasa aku merasakan darah yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Kenapa, kau bilang? Bodoh sekali kau, Sebastian!" ejek Xavier. Kenapa dia? Aneh sekali, seperti orang tidak waras.

"Tanyakan pada ayahmu yang bodoh itu! Tanyakan pada ibumu yang menyedihkan! Tanyakan pada ibuku yang lemah itu!" geramnya. Dia menarik pisau yang menancap perut kananku dan menusukkanya lagi lalu menariknya lagi. Beruntung dia tidak menghujam jantung. Matilah aku kalau begitu, tapi tetap saja sakit sekali.

"Kau-menginginkan-tahta." gumamku dengan napas yang pendek. Astaga, aku harap aku tidak akan mati disini.

"Ya! Mereka bodoh karena memilihmu yang tidak lebih dari anak kecil nakal dibandingkan aku! Hanya karena kau lebih bisa dekat dengan orang – orang di kerajaan kecil yang menyedihkan ini! Yang benar saja, hah! Aku lebih pantas daripada anak kecil sepertimu." jelasnya dengan amarah yang bisa kurasakan dari balik suara tenangnya. Dia pasti memang membenciku. Aku merasa kebas dan mataku tidak jelas lagi.

"Ambil saja tahta itu. Jangan kau lukai ibu dan ayah." lirihku.

"Menyedihkan sekali kau berharap seperti itu, Sebastian. Kau tahu mengapa aku datang ke hutan ini?" tanyanya seraya menarik rambutku. Sakit sekali. Kurasa, dia memang gila.

"Untuk membuatmu tidak bisa kembali ke Saville. Dan dengan begitu, aku akan bisa melanjutkan rencanaku. Aku akan membunuh mereka yang melawanku, termasuk keluargaku, bila itu memang harus. Dan akan kubuat Saville seperti kemauanku, tanpa orang – orang rendah. Kau mengerti adikku?" bisiknya.

Aku sebenarnya tidak merasa dia berbisik, kata–katanya lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan luka lebar yang dibuatnya di perut kananku. Setelah itu, Xavier menjauh dan aku tertidur didalam pusaran hitam.

_Beberapa hari kemudian,_

Aku membuka mataku dari mimpi yang menyeramkan. Argh! Perih sekali perutku, kurasa itu tadi bukan mimpi. "Ah, kau sudah bangun?". Suara siapa itu? Seperti suara ibuku tapi berbeda.

"Saya Hannah, kau siapa? Kenapa bisa tersesat didalam hutan, nak?" tanya wanita berkulit gelap disampingku.

"Saya Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. Maaf, ini dimana?", tanyaku setelah mataku bisa melihat jelas.

"Ah, anda The dark Prince dari Saville, bukan?". Dari mana dia tahu?

"Hannah, dimana kuda saya? Saya harus kembali, karena Xavier akan membunuh orang tua saya!" tanyaku dengan nada panik. Kenapa wanita ini menatapku dengan sedih?

"Anakku, semua telah terlambat. Kau pingsan berhari – hari. Saville sedang berperang. Dan kau… tidak mungkin kembali." jawabnya lirih. Hah? Apa maksudnya?

"Waaaaaaaaaaa!" kenapa tanganku jadi begini. Apa ini? Aku berlari kedekat cermin.

"Astaga!" pekikku. "Kenapa jadi begini?" teriakku histeris. Aku seekor raven hitam besar. Astaga. Mimpi buruk macam apa ini? Lelucon terkonyol dan paling absurd seumur hidupku, aku bersumpah!

"Kau telah dikutuk selamanya, Sebastian. Kutukan ini akan membekukanmu dalam usiamu. Tidak bertambah tua. Dengar, jangan panik. Bila kau keluar dari hutan ini, pesuruh kakakmu akan memburumu. Untuk sementara ini, jangan sampai kau terlihat manusia." ujar Hannah.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang! Dia akan membunuh orang tuaku! Kau ini mengerti tidak sih!" kurasa baru kali ini aku marah semarah ini.

"Dengar! Xavier bersama saudaraku Ash, berkomplot untuk menghancurkanmu dan tahta peri yang kupegang. Dia menyulut perang dengan kerajaan di utara, timur dan barat. Dia telah membunuh orang tuamu, dan merebut tahtamu. Dia bahkan memberitakan bahwa kau mati dibunuh oleh ratu penyihir, aku. Dan kau tidak ditemukan di dalam Black Pearl. Dia membuat segalanya bertambah parah. Para penyihir pun dikutuk dan beberapa berkhianat mengikuti Ash." jelas Hannah.

"Kau, ratu penyihir kenapa tidak bisa mencegah mereka?" tanyaku dengan suara berdesis.

"Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan mereka semua." jawabnya lirih.

Sabar. Sabar. Pasti akan ada jalan keluar. Aku menarik napas untuk menguasai amarahku. "Bagaimana cara untuk menghapus kutukan ini?" tanyaku. Aku ingin sekali memencet hidungku untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi tanganku menjadi sayap, dan hidungku menyatu dengan paruh. Astaga.

"Hanya menunggu manusia masuk ke hutan dan mengambil batu safir dari Black Pearl." jawab Hannah dengan enteng.

"Apa? Itu pasti lama sekali! Orang – orang sudah terdoktrin tidak akan masuk ke hutan ini!" desisku.

"Justru itulah, kau harus bersabar." ujarnya tenang. Dia menerawang kelangit.

"Kau istirahat saja, Sebastian. Aku akan mengecek keadaan hutan dan para periku." perintahnya. Dia pun melayang pergi. Tidak mungkin aku diam saja. Bagaimana kalau mencoba terbang? Akan lebih cepat dari pada berlari bukan?

Aku keluar dari pondok dan berusaha terbang. Ternyata mudah saja, hanya dengan memanfaatkan sayap dan tekanan udara. Mekanika fluida yang diajarkan guru – guru dari Balkan** memang sangat berguna, tidak salah aku jadi anak _nakal_. Sangat mudah. Semudah bernapas. Tapi aku mau kemana? Bagaimana kalau memantau hutan barat tempat terakhir aku menjadi manusia? Baiklah.

Aku berpikir semoga ayahku dan kedua ibuku tenang di alam sana. Tapi mungkin juga tidak, karena kejahatan putera mereka yang berkhianat. Dan nasib putera yang satu lagi tidak jauh lebih buruk. Dikutuk menjadi raven selamanya dan membeku. Aku sudah merencanakan pesta ulang tahun ayahku dengan menyajikan tarian yang akan dibawakan penari terbaik di Saville. Selain itu, banyak sekali rencana–rencana yang belum kurealisasikan. Tapi, ya sudahlah! Lebih baik sekarang melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan. Masa lalu tidak akan bisa diubah.

_Setelah tujuh dekade berlalu,_

Ini sudah beberapa dekade berlalu setelah aku dikutuk. Xavier sudah mati terbunuh pengikutnya sendiri sejak lama dan digantikan oleh putera Richard yang lebih baik darinya. Perang selesai. Ash kembali ke hutan bersama puterinya, Angela. Setelah itu, aku lupa tujuanku, aku lupa orangtuaku, aku lupa segalanya. Aku merasa sangat hampa.

Hannah menemukan orang–orang yang dikutuk selain diriku. Claude lalu Alois. Claude sangat baik dan Alois sangat periang. Tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa senang. Meski aku mendapat teman baik seperti Claude dan Alois. Tetap saja aku kehilangan segalanya.

Aku menjalani kehidupan manusia di malam hari. Dan sebagai raven di siang hari. Monoton. Aku bosan. Rasanya tiap detik rasa bosan itu terus bertambah.

_Beberapa tahun kemudian,_

Aku rasa, aku diikuti manusia dari gerbang batu. Dan, kenapa Claude berlari seperti itu? Lalu, kenapa dia memakai kalung tali? Oh, kurasa dia hampir tertangkap lagi. Dasar masokis. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik kutolong. Tapi, kenapa manusia itu mengikutinya?

"Hey, kenapa kau bisa tertangkap, bodoh? Susah pula melepas talinya!" gerutuku.

"Aku kan hanya ingin jalan – jalan, Michelis! Bosan tahu, menatap danau terus!" ejeknya.

"Diamlah! Tali ini tebal!" geramku.

Tiba – tiba Claude menggeram. Aku pun berkaok dan berusaha menenangkan sahabatku. Manusia itu mendekat.

"Tenang. Tenang. Aku hanya ingin membantumu." ujar manusia itu. Takut tetapi sangat lembut. Aku terbang keatas dahan dan mempersilahkan dia menolong Claude. Dan dia berjalan kearah safir itu. Dia mengambilnya! Astaga!

Kurasa mataku akan copot. Dan kepalaku seperti kolam kosong yang diisi air memori. Aku bisa dengan jelas mengingat hari dimana aku _mati_ sebagai manusia. Aku bahkan mengingat setiap detil hidupku sebelum ini. Dan dia adalah manusia itu. Manusia yang akan membebaskan aku dari kutukan. Akhirnya!

Tapi, apa benar? Dia terlalu rapuh. Dan, entah apa ini? Aku khawatir kalau Ash tahu dia datang. Mengingat betapa liciknya Ash dalam satu abad ini, aku ingin agar bisa menyembunyikannya dari penyihir sialan itu. Dia tidak boleh terluka.

_Setelah itu,_

Tapi, kenapa dia malah ingin pergi? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak!

Aku tidak sadar aku telah dihadapannya lagi dan marah sekali. Aku sendiri tidak sadar apa yang kuucapkan sehingga dia ketakutan seperti itu. Lebih baik aku pergi. Bertengger di pohon tertinggi dekat hutan barat, dan menurunkan temperatur kepalaku. Argh!

"Sebastian? Kau dimana?" itu suara Agni.

"Kenapa mencariku? Manusia itu sudah pergi?" tanyaku acuh dari atas pohon.

"Sudah. Claude mengantarnya… Astaga!" pekik Agni tiba – tiba. Dia menggeram dan berlari menuju danau. Aku bingung, kenapa lagi ini? Tiba–tiba aku sadar, rumah Ash gelap. Sial! Aku harus ke danau.

Aku mendengar kekacauan dekat danau. Tidak jauh dari tempat Hannah, aku bertengger di atas dahan. Aku bingung melihat gumpalan cahaya temaram berwarna ungu muda yang mengambang di dekat pinggiran danau. Dan Ash menyerang cahaya itu. Dan setelah cahaya itu pecah bersamaan kalahnya sihir milik Ash, aku melihat angsa putih dengan mahkota perak dan batu permata Black Pearl padanya. Ciel.

Oh! Tidak! Dia dikutuk.

"Sebastian, aku tahu. Kau mungkin menyayangi manusia itu. Tapi, kenapa harus berbohong? Bukankah lebih baik kau bercerita padanya? Kuyakin Ciel orang yang pengertian. Dia sulit ditebak, memang. Tapi, kurasa dia sangat baik." ujar Claude.

Sebastian menatap angsa putih yang sedang memperhatikan tarian yang dibawakan Hannah. Dia terpaku dan pikirannya bercabang.

"Entahlah. Aku butuh waktu. Tidak mudah rasanya." gumam raven hitam. Matahari semakin condong dan seiring musik, matahari terbenam. Sihir hitam Ash luntur oleh bulan, dan para hewan menjadi manusia. Hannah pun telah selesai mendemonstrasikan tariannya.

"Bagaimana Ciel? Mudah kan?" tanya Hannah kepada gadis dihadapannya. Ciel menggigit bibirnya.

"Well, aku mampu mengingatnya, hanya tidak yakin bisa menarikannya." jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kubantu, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian yang ternyata sudah berdiri disampingnya. Jubah hitamnya telah dilepas dan tersampir di lengannya. Pakaiannya yang berwarna hitam tidak bisa menutupi lekuk tubuhnya. Ciel bersemu merah karena menyadari betapa dekatnya dia dengan Sebastian.

"Bagaimana? Kenapa diam saja, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian lagi. Ciel semakin panas.

"Oke." jawabnya singkat. Para peri terkikik karena kegugupan Ciel, terutama Alois yang tertawa heboh.

"Wah, wah Ciel!" goda Alois. Ciel memelototinya.

"Sudah, sudah! Mari kita mulai!" ujar Hannah dengan senyum yang manis. Dia mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah Ciel. Ciel dikelilingi cahaya dan pakaiannya berubah menjadi _gaun_ dengan warna ungu muda dan _baby pink_. Bentuk hiasan gaunnya seperti bulu angsa dan gaunnya memendek diatas lutut. Diapun telah memakai pointee shoe.

"May I?" tanya Sebastian seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Ciel. Ciel menerima ajakan tersebut, meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Sebastian dan musik dimulai.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kakimu terinjak." gerutu Ciel dengan wajah yang memerah. Sebastian tersenyum. Musik terus mengalun dan pasangan penari terus menarikan Swan Lake.

"Sebastian, kenapa kau bisa menarikan ini dengan baik sekali?" tanya Ciel saat mereka menari. Sebastian menatapnya dan menimbang sejenak.

"Karena akulah yang menciptakannya dan menunjukkannya serta mengajari Hannah." jawab Sebastian. Ciel terkejut. Karena wajah lucunya, Sebastian tertawa.

"Hahaha, wajahmu lucu sekali kalau terkejut!" ujar sang raven.

"Ta-tapi, seingatku tarian ini sudah menjadi tradisi sejak seabad yang lalu." bisik Ciel dengan suara sedikit tercekik.

"Ya, dan aku sudah kakek – kakek." ejek Sebastian.

"Wow! Aku seharusnya menolak ajakan kakek – kakek." Ciel terkikik geli.

"Ya, dan terima kasih kepada nona yang telah membangkitkan ingatanku." gumam Sebastian dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

"Wah! Kau sudah ingat?" tanya Ciel.

"Tentu, dan aku harap kau memaafkan aku karena berbohong aku tidak ingat." lirih Sebastian. Ciel menatap pria yang sedang sedih dihadapannya dengan seulas senyum.

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Bukannya bagus, kalau kau bisa mengingat semuanya lagi?" jawab Ciel. Sebastian menatapnya balik dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." ujarnya. Ciel terkejut karena Sebastian memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dalam rambut kelabu milik Ciel. Ciel menjadi bingung karena seingatnya, dalam tarian yang diajarkan Hannah, tidak ada acara berpelukan. Jadi, mereka berhenti sejenak dan Ciel menenangakan Sebastian.

'Dia pasti galau. Kasihan.' batin Ciel.

'Kenapa aku terus saja merona saat menatapnya. Seolah darahku menjadi listrik statis yang membuat jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Dan hangat sekali dia. Seperti pelukan ayah dan ibu.' Ciel bermonolog dalam hatinya. Dia merasa telah kenal sekali pada orang yang memeluknya ini. Dan karena itu, dia mengangkat tangannya, berjinjit dan memeluk balik Sebastian.

"Kau galau ya?" tanya Ciel.

Sebastian mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Tidak." jawabnya singkat. Musik berhenti dan tarian selesai.

"Kau tidak terlalu buruk dalam menari kok! Hanya saja kakimu dua – duanya kiri." ejek Sebastian. Ciel merasa dahinya berkerut.

"Apa katamu?" tanyanya.

"Kau menginjakku terus tadi." gerutu Sebastian.

"Ih, itukan sudah kubilang, bodoh!" teriak Ciel. Sebastian tertawa karena pipi Ciel memerah lagi, kali ini karena marah. Ciel menatap pria yang tertawa di depannya, dan tersenyum. "Sial." gumamnya.

"Eh, kurasa aku harus menemui Hannah. Karena aku tidak bisa terus – terusan memakai pakaian ini!" ujar Ciel tiba – tiba sambil menatap gaunnya sekarang.

Sebastian tersenyum, "Silahkan, nona! Lewat sini." Sebastian menggandeng Ciel dan membawanya ke tempat Hannah, menghasilkan wajah Ciel memerah. Benar saja, Hannah sedang duduk diatas akar besar. "Ada apa, sayangku?" tanya Hannah dengan lembut.

"Ehm, Hannah, bisakah kau kembalikan pakaianku? Aku malu sekali memakai gaun tanpa lengan ini. Dan tidak mungkin aku tidak mengotori gaun cantik ini." gerutu Ciel.

Hannah tertawa kecil, Sebastian menggodanya "Padahal kau terlihat lebih baik dalam gaun itu, sayang. Lebih berbentuk karena kau kecil."

Hannah semakin geli mendengarnya ditambah Ciel yang tergagap lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengerutkan keningnya. Membuat wajah imutnya semakin lucu.

"Diam saja kau." gerutu Ciel. Dia tidak terbiasa memakai gaun yang sedikit terbuka. Dan hal tersebut mengingatkannya kepada Lizzie dan Bibi Ann yang selalu berusaha membujuk Ciel memakai gaun glamour dan sedikit terbuka.

Menyadari perubahan suasana hati Ciel, Sebastian menjadi khawatir. "Hannah, lebih baik kau cepat mengubah pakaiannya, kurasa malam ini akan dingin" ucap Sebastian. Hannah menuruti kemauannya dan mengayunkan tongkatnya lalu mengembalikan pakaian Ciel yang sebelumnya. Gaun berwarna biru es yang lebih tertutup, dengan menambahkan kain penghangat yang terbuat dan _afghan_.

"Nah, dengan begini, kau tidak akan merasa dingin." ujar Hannah.

"Trims Hannah, Sebastian." jawab Ciel sambil memeluk kain biru tua hangat di bahunya. Malam semakin larut dan angin dingin mulai bertiup kencang.

"Ciel, Hannah, cepatlah masuk ke pondok. Aku dan Claude akan mengawasi hutan sebentar. Jangan lupa nyalakan pemanas ruangan." ujar Sebastian yang sedang memasang kembali jubah hitamnya.

"Tapi, kau akan kembalikan?" tanya Ciel yang merasa khawatir dengan efek cuaca dingin. Sebastian tersenyum, "Tentu, tentu."

Hannah membawa Ciel dan para peri masuk kedalam pondok besar yang berpintu masuk dari akar pohon sequoia besar. Pondok tersebut merupakan bagian dalam sebuah sequoia besar. Ciel duduk dekat jendela kecil yang membuatnya bisa melihat Sebastian dan Claude. Tetapi, matanya terfokus hanya pada Sebastian. Terlihat Sebastian dan Claude menghilang dibalik kabut yang mulai turun.

"Ciel, apa yang kau cari?" tanya Maylene yang membawa nampan dengan secangkir teh diatasnya.

"Eh! Iya? Kenapa Maylene?" tanya Ciel yang terkejut.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari diluar, Ciel?" tanya Maylene seraya menyerahkan teh kepada Ciel.

Ciel meminum tehnya sedikit, "Tidak, hanya mengkhawatirkan cuaca." jawabnya.

"O-Oke, kalau kau lapar, bilang padaku ya? Aku akan memasak makan malam." ujar wanita berkacamata dan berambut merah itu.

Ciel kembali menatapi danau dari jendela. Maylene telah pergi ke dapur, sedangkan Hannah dan peri–peri lainnya serta Alois berkumpul di meja besar di tengah ruangan. Danau yang tidak terlihat jelas dari pondok, membuat Ciel sedikit khawatir. Karena besok malam, dia akan pergi ke Istana Saville untuk bertemu bibinya serta sepupunya. Tiba–tiba rasa kantuk menyelimutinya dan dia tertidur di kursi.

Tidak terlalu lama berselang, Sebastian masuk kedalam pondok bersama Claude. "Hannah, keadaan sementara ini aman. Ash tetap di rumahnya dan tidak ada indikasi dia akan melakukan sesuatu." ucap Sebastian seraya membuka tudung jubahnya. Claude yang juga memakai jubah, menghampiri Alois dan Soma yang sedang bermain.

"Terima kasih, kuharap rencana kita bisa berhasil besok." jawab Hannah.

"Oh ya, Ciel kemana?" tanya Sebastian. Hannah tersenyum dan mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah gadis kecil yang tertidur di kursi yang menghadap jendela. Sebastian tersenyum setengah.

"Kurasa kau harus memindahkannya kedalam kamar. Ada kamar kosong disebelah kamar Maylene. Aku sudah merapikannya tadi, tetapi aku tidak berani membawanya." ujar sang peri di iringi tawa ringan. "Baiklah." jawab Sebastian dengan tawanya.

Sebastian mengangkat puteri tidur berambut kelabu dengan hati–hati dengan cara seorang pengantin pria membawa pasangannya. Sebastian mendekap Ciel sedikit erat dan melingkarkan lengan kecil gadis itu ke lehernya. Karena Ciel sangat ringan untuk ukuran gadis seusianya, Sebastian mampu membawanya dengan mudah. Hannah membantunya membukakan pintu kamar yang sekarang milik Ciel.

Dengan sangat hati–hati, Sebastian menaruh Ciel diatas kasur putih dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut wool. Hannah mengunci jendela yang mengarah ke danau, menutup tirai dan menyalakan lampu dengan sihirnya. Lampu buatannya bersumber dari cahaya kunang–kunang. Kunang–kunang berwarna biru langka, dimasukkannya kedalam tabung lampu kecil dengan ventilasi udara. Sehingga membiaskan cahaya biru keseluruh ruangan kamar.

Sebastian duduk di kursi dekat meja yang berseberangan dengan kasur. Menatapi wajah damai puteri tidur yang bergelung didalam kain afghan dan selimut wool.

"Sebastian, aku keluar untuk menemani Alois bermain." bisik Hannah dari pintu dan Sebastian mengangguk. Ratu peri itu mengetahui bahwa Sebastian sangat protektif dan menyayangi Ciel. Dia percaya Ciel aman bersama Sebastian.

"Selamat malam." ujar sang peri seraya menutup pintu. Malam dingin pun berlalu dengan angin kencang. Sang puteri tidur beruntung karena dia tetap hangat didalam selimutnya dan tetap aman karena seseorang menjaganya. Sang pangeran hitam tertidur dikursi karena malam mulai larut.

Di lain tempat, Lizzie pulang dengan tangan kosong. Bibi Ann menyambutnya dan memeluknya serta membuatkan cokelat panas untuknya. Lalu, mereka tidur di kamar masing–masing. Dengan hati yang terus mendoakan keselamatan Ciel. Masing–masing tertidur lelap tanpa mimpi, meski terlindung dari cuaca buruk diluar sana.

_To be continued.._

Appreciation : For readers, reviewers and those who marked my story. Especially,

**Chlairine Lou**, Aiko Enma, **Arashiyama Misaki**, Kuroschiffer Phantomcr, and **KuroshitsujiLover234**

I really appreciate you guys. Thank you very much and I'm open for reviews and critics! I'll be so delight if you can help me improving myself here.

Dan saya sangat amat berterima kasih kepada yang telah membaca dan mereview **Untitled**

**Nekochan-lovers**, Nirmala Azalea Maurish (huwaaa kakak aku kangen kamu!), dan **Dimitri Light**.

Entah saya harus bagaimana lagi. Takut banget ngelanjutin fic **Untitled** karena takut dikira copycat (kok kayak nama kloningan kucing =_=a). Menurut para pembaca, lebih baik dilanjutkan atau tidak ya? Huhuhuhuhu saya galau berminggu-minggu nih! *kebanyakan curhat*

Oh iya, kalau dicerita aslinya, Odette (The White Swan) itu finally bersama Pangeran Siegfried. Dan, Von Rothbart adalah ayah dari Odile (The Black Swan). Versi asli dengan cerita ini, jauh berbeda.

Hem, saya sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan Untitled, tetapi ada beberapa komplikasi. Huhuhuhu dan tanggal 11 saya mulai beraktivitas. Karena itu, saya mohon izin hiatus karena akan melaksanakan ujian nasional tahun 2012. Doakan saya bisa ikut undangan ke UI. Amin.^^v

Beberapa note :

Goblin : Makhluk kecil yang diceritakan dalam Harry Potter sebagai penjaga Bank Gringgots. Nah, kalau disini, The Triplets itu ceritanya keturunan dari makhluk imut imut yang namanya goblin~~ hihi

Oblivia Luna : Buatan saya sendiri itu. Awalnya dari kata Luna yang artinya bulan. Dan Obliviate yang artinya sama dengan menghilang. Jadi, arti keseluruhan adalah sihir yang akan hilang (sementara) karena bulan. *plak* *ngaco to the max ini*

Black Pearl's Corona : Maksudnya, karena buku ini semacam petunjuk. Corona itu kan sebenarnya bagian dari matahari yang hanya terlihat kalau terjadi gerhana matahari. Cantik deh~~

Camellia Leaf : Daun tanaman Camellia, bentuknya agak lebar dan memiliki manfaat bagi kecantikan.

Teleport : Fiksi ini. Cara perpindahan dengan instant. Tahu kan?

Azura : Biru

Kayu Oak : Sebenarnya hanya jenis tipe kayu saja, hahaha

Suri Cruise : Anaknya Tom Cruise yang imutnya bukan main. Meski masih kecil, dia stylish lho. Pasti tahu kan?

Verde : Istilah sendiri *dihajar orang2 bahasa*. Artinya, sulur – sulur dari akar pohon kayu hitam yang melilit buku.

Faustian : Simbol perjanjian dengan iblis. Berhubungan dengan orang yang pertama kali mengklasifikasikan iblis dan neraka, Sir Sebastian Michaels. *maaf kalo salah tulis namanya*

Tutu : Rok penari balet

Pointee Shoe : Sepatu penari balet. Nah yang dipakai Hannah dan Ciel yang punya tali lilitan sampai bawah lutut.

Musik : Swan Lake ciptaan Tchaikovsky

Tarian : Swan Lake versi balet

Liqorice : Merah api

* : Sebenarnya pencipta tarian Swan Lake adalah Marius Petipa dan Lev Ivanov. Mereka membuat tarian ini menjadi empat babak. Tapi yang dimaksud Sebastian disini, Cuma tarian yang ditarikan oleh Odette dalam Barbie of Swan Lake.

Prince of The Light and Dark : Perbedaan mendasar antara Xavier dan Sebastian. Tetapi tidak selamanya terang itu berarti baik, bukan? Oke, saya bercanda ^_^ ini hanya penampilan saja.

** : Balkan maksudnya itu, negeri semacam Arab Saudi, Irak, Iran dsb. Dari sejarah yang say abaca, Granada termasuk universitas yang tertua di Spanyol. Selain itu, banyak buku ilmu pengetahuan yang sebenarnya berasal dari ide – ide ilmuan muslim. Sumber : Majalah Scientia.

Mati : Maksudnya om tampan kita adalah tidak bertambah tua dan jalan ditempat. Ingatkah dengan pendapat Rosalie Hale mengenai dirinya menjadi vampire. Nah, saya meminjam pendapatnya untuk om kita yang tampan.

Gaun Ciel : Lihat lah Odette nya Barbie of Swan Lake. Itulah gaunnya.

Afghan : Bahan tekstil yang tebal. Selain wool, bisa digunakan sebagai selimut.

Sepertinya sekian dulu, see you soon! Awawaw, saya suka sekali Xavier Samuel, Skandar Keynes, Keanu Reeves dan pengisi suara Doraemon di Indonesia *ngakak*. Tapi yang sekarang saya mau tahu itu tokoh-tokoh di Ghost Rider, ada yang tahu?

Vi Ether Muneca

_Masa kecil adalah masa dimana tidak ada kesedihan. Karena itu saya selalu ingin mengadopsi anak kecil dan membuat dia merasa beruntung telah hidup di dunia._


	3. Chapter 3 : Ending

Black Pearl

[~~-**-~~]

Disclaimer : Swan Lake (Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky) dan Kuroshitsuji (Yana Toboso).

Warning : Saya menggunakan tema cerita Swan Lake. FemCiel. OOC.

Enjoy reading!

[~~-**-~~]

_Sebelumnya dalam Black Pearl,_

_Ciel berhasil menemukan Black Pearl's Corona. Hanya saja dia tidak mengerti maksud dari buku tersebut. Sebastian berhasil mengingat masa lalunya, dan berjanji untuk melindungi Ciel. Hannah membuat rencana bersama para peri dan Ciel akan menghadiri pesta di Istana Saville._

Last Part

Seorang gadis terlihat sedang tidur dengan lelapnya dalam balutan selimut afghan dan wool. Sedangkan diseberang tempat tidurnya, seorang pria berbalut jubah hitam tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya yang bidang dan kaki kanannya berada diatas kaki kiri. Posisinya meyakinkan siapapun yang melihat, bahwa pria tersebut menjaga sang gadis yang tertidur di kasur sepanjang malam. Hanya saja lelah merupakan hal yang tidak bisa dipungkiri.

"Hmm.." Ciel menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan meregangkan ototnya yang kaku. Mata safirnya membuka. Sedikit berkabut tetapi, berangsur-angsur jelas. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk dipinggir ranjang. Tetap memakai kain afghan biru tuanya.

"Sebastian?" matanya menangkap objek di seberangnya yang sedang tertidur. Ciel semakin merona mengingat semalam dia tidur di dekat jendela, dan semakin merona lagi karena mengetahui orang di depannya inilah yang memindahkannya.

"Manis ya saat dia tidur." gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Ciel melihat sekelilingnya, kamar yang ditempatinya sangat simpel dan wangi fressia dan woody. Dia terpaku pada objek di seberangnya, menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

"Apa dia tidak pegal atau kedinginan?" gerutunya.

"Tentu tidak bila kau mengizinkan aku tidur bersamamu," gerutu Sebastian balik. Matanya tetap terpejam, tetapi bibir merahnya tersenyum jahil. Ciel terpaku ditempat dan membeku. Sebastian mengangkat kelopak matanya dan terlihat sepasang mata semerah darah yang cemerlang.

"Err! Kukira kau tidur, Sebastian." ujar Ciel seraya memandang ujung gaunnya. Mengalihkan matanya dari pandangan pria dihadapannya karena jantungnya bernyanyi.

"Aku tertidur saat menjagamu. Tetapi aku terbangun lagi." jawab Sebastian enteng.

"Sejak?" Ciel memandangnya penasaran. Matanya bergelinyar gelisah.

"Sejak kau menyadari keberadaanku." Sebastian menjawab dengan entengnya. Sebenarnya, dia sangat mengagumi wajah Ciel. Hanya saja, karena tersenyum, matanya tertutup.

"O-oke. Jadi, sekarang karena aku sudah bangun. Kau juga bangun. Bagaimana kalau sarapan sebentar? Aku lapar." gerutu Ciel.

"Oke, akan kusiapkan!" jawab Sebastian. Keduanya bangkit dari duduk dan beranjak keluar kamar. Para peri dan Hannah, serta Alois dan Claude masih terlelap di kamar masing-masing. Terbukti dengan ruangan besar yang sepi. Penerangan pondok itu ditopang oleh kunang-kunang yang terang serta lampu gantung besar di langit-langit.

"Ciel, tunggulah di meja itu. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu," perintah Sebastian yang berada di balik konter dapur. Ciel menurutinya, dia duduk di kursi makan yang paling dekat dengan dapur. Sebastian mulai memasak.

"Sebastian, apa kau membutuhkan bantuan?" tanya Ciel. Dia memangku dagunya dengan telapak tangannya dan memuntir ujung rambutnya.

"Tidak. Kau tunggu saja disana." jawab Sebastian.

"Sebastian, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau bisa memasak." tanya Ciel dengan nada geli.

"Haha, mungkin kau tidak tahu. Dulu aku memang seorang pangeran, tapi semenjak tinggal disini aku jadi pintar dalam hal ini. Claude juga ahli dalam memasak." jawab Sebastian. Sepuluh menit kemudian Sebastian muncul dari balik konter dengan membawa dua piring omelet, pancake dan scone. Tidak lupa dua gelas susu.

"Wow! Terima kasih, Sebastian." ujar Ciel.

"Ya, kembali kasih. Ini belum pagi sebenarnya, dan beruntungnya lagi matahari belum muncul." gumam Sebastian. Keduanya duduk berdampingan dan menikmati sarapan yang terlalu cepat dalam obrolan hangat seputar masa lalu Sebastian dan hal remeh lainnya. Kehangatan yang memulai hari.

Hari berlalu dengan cukup cepat. Setelah matahari muncul, semua kembali menjadi hewan-hewan penghuni Black Pearl. Aktivitas berlanjut disekitar danau. Hannah menjaga para hewan dalam pengawasannya. Sedangkan yang diawasi masing-masing bermain. Ciel, sang angsa putih, berada di permukaan air danau yang sejuk. Sebastian berada di atas dahan rendah dan mengamati Ciel. Claude berlarian bersama Agni, Soma dan Alois. Maylene, Bard dan Finnian bermain dengan semak-semak bunga. Sedangkan Ranmao dan Lau bersantai dipinggir danau menikmati sepotong keju fromage bulat.

Setelah hari beranjak petang. Hannah membuat kereta kuda berwarna putih dari kayu ringan. Kuda-kuda berwarna putih siap menarik kereta tersebut. Kuda tersebut merupakan hewan asli penghuni hutan yang mengenal Hannah. Sebastian dan Claude bersiap menjaga hutan dan pondok serta para peri yang tetap tinggal dihutan.

Matahari mulai terbenam di barat. Dan cahaya kerlap-kerlip kunang-kunang mulai bermunculan. Ciel terbang dan mendarat didekat Hannah, dan semua hewan berkumpul didekat mereka berdua. Matahari pun sepenuhnya terbenam. Bulan menetralkan kutukan, para peri, Claude, Alois, Sebastian dan Ciel berubah menjadi manusia kembali.

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik rencana ini. Aku dan Ciel akan pergi ke Saville untuk menemui keluarganya agar tidak membuat mereka khawatir tentang Ciel. Sebastian dan Claude akan berjaga-jaga di dalam hutan. Dan kalian, para peri akan melaporkan padaku setiap perubahan yang terjadi." Hannah menjelaskan rencananya.

"Ciel, hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah membuat keluargamu aman dari sentuhan Ash. Kita harus membuat mereka percaya kau baik-baik saja." Hannah memberikan senyuman kepada gadis yang berada disebelahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak mau mereka menganggu Bibi Ann dan Lizzie," ujar Ciel.

"Sebelum itu, kita harus merubah gaunmu. Agar kau bisa menghadiri pesta itu." Hannah mengayunkan tongkatnya kearah dirinya dan Ciel. Gaun mereka pun berubah.

"Wow, Yang Mulia, inikan gaun yang kau kenakan saat upacara itu!" Lau memuji gaun ungu lavender milik Hannah. Gaun tersebut simpel. Gaunnya menuruni lekuk tubuh sang peri dengan sempurna. Dengan sebuah mahkota perak diatas rambut putihnya yang di bentuk seperti ulir. Hannah tersenyum kepada Lau.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukai gaun pemberian ayahku." jawab sang ratu peri.

"Kau tetap semenawan sebelumnya." goda Sebastian kepada Ciel. Ciel semakin merona.

Ciel menggunakan gaun bermodel bulu angsa pada bagian atas. Dan bagian bawah berbentuk mawar terbalik yang dipotong dengan ahlinya sehingga proporsional dengan tubuh Ciel, tentunya masih dengan hiasan berbentuk bulu angsa berwarna ungu muda dan _baby blue_. Kedua lengan atas Ciel dihias oleh cekat yang berhiaskan bulu-bulu pun memakai kalung perak dengan permata safir milik Black Pearl sebagai pendant.

Kalung tersebut merupakan bentuk lain dari mahkota yang sebelumnya Ciel gunakan. Sedangkan rambutnya dibuat kepang dan disisakan berulir menggantung dibahunya. Kepangan tersebut dihias oleh sepasang sirkam bermata safir yang indah. Menambah pesona pemilik rambut kelabu yang indah. Tidak lupa sepasang stiletto bertali satin berwarna biru tua.

"Terima kasih, Sebastian." jawab Ciel. Sebastian menawarkan lengannya untuk mengantar Ciel ke kereta kuda. Ciel merona oleh perlakuannya, dan tatapan dari para peri. Terutama kekehan Alois dan Claude.

Setelah Hannah duduk disamping Ciel, kuda melesat menuju gerbang batu dan keluar menuju Istana Saville. Meninggalkan para peri yang mulai berjaga.

"Hannah, aku memiliki perasaan tidak enak meninggalkan mereka dihutan." gumam Ciel. Sebenarnya sejak tadi perasaannya tidak keruan. Apalagi setelah melihat mata Sebastian, meski sebentar, dia merasa tidak ingin meninggalkan pria itu. Seolah sebagian dirinya dibawa oleh pria tersebut.

"Sayangku, percayalah pada mereka. Kita tidak mungkin membawa mereka semua." jawab Hannah dengan senyum menenangkan. Ciel hanya mengangguk dan membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya lebih dulu.

"Hannah! Lihat! Kastil Saville terbakar!" pekik Ciel yang melihat kepulan asap dari kastil besar. Rasa khawatirnya meningkat mengingat bibi dan sepupunya.

"Astaga! Mari kita cek dulu, Ciel! Aku yakin keluargamu belum berada di dalam istana itu." jawab Hannah sambil menenangkan gadis disampingnya yang mulai panik. Kekang kuda yang dipegangnya diberi sihir agar mengemudi sesuai pikirannya.

Setelah berputar-putar di kastil besar, Ciel dapat menarik napas lega karena saat terbakar istana sedang kosong. Para tamu sedang berada di taman. Namun, yang membuat Ciel heran adalah bibi dan sepupunya tidak berada disana. Maka, kereta kuda pun beralih kerumah Ciel di Granada.

"Hannah, setahuku setelah perang usai, tiap kerajaan membuat perjanjian untuk tidak menyerang satu sama lainnya. Mengapa ada yang membakar istana Saville?" tanya Ciel. Hannah menatapnya dan berpikir sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kita harus mengecek keadaan keluargamu terlebih dahulu." jawab Hannah. Hannah mengarahkan kuda-kuda putih menuju Granada dan tepat didepan rumah Ciel kereta berhenti.

"Ciel, kau harus masuk dan memberitahu mereka." ujar sang peri. Ciel mengangguk dan melompat turun dari kereta.

"Aku akan kembali dalam lima menit." pekik Ciel.

_Didalam rumah Ciel,_

"Bibi Ann! Lizzie! Buka pintunya! Ini aku, Ciel!" teriak Ciel dari pintu kayu dan menggedornya dengan tidak sabar. Hannah tengah bersembunyi didekat rumahnya agar tidak ada manusia melihat peri berkeliaran di desa.

"Ciel! Oh sayangku!" Ciel disambut pelukan hangat bibinya.

"Kupikir aku telah kehilangan kau! Kemana saja kau, sayang? Dan mengapa pakaianmu sangat indah?" tanya Angelina sambil berderai air mata.

"Bibi, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Lizzie mana? Aku harus berbicara pada kalian berdua!" jawab Ciel yang mulai ikut berkaca-kaca matanya karena hanya memiliki waktu yang singkat untuk bertemu kedua orang yang paling disayanginya.

"Lizzie! Cepat turun! Ini saudaramu! Ciel telah kembali!" teriak Angelina dari pintu. Tidak lama terdengar suara gaduh seseorang turun dari tangga. Secepat angin ribut, Lizzie datang dan memeluk erat Ciel.

"Ciel! Ciel! Darimana saja kamu ini? Aku sangat khawatir!" Lizzie menumpahkan airmatanya.

"Ti-tidak. Bisa. Ber-bernapas." ujar Ciel yang tercekik pelukan Lizzie. Lizzie hanya ber-ups dan melepas pelukannya. Seraya menghapus airmata sepupunya, Ciel tersenyum.

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan detilnya. Tetapi, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalian bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Ada hal yang harus kulakukan. Kumohon kalian jangan keluar rumah dulu setelah ini. Berhati-hatilah terhadap orang asing. Dan jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku berjanji pada kalian aku akan baik-baik saja." Ciel menjelaskan dengan singkat dalam suara yang tercekat. Perasaan campur aduk, karena harus secepatnya membuat mereka yakin akan keadaannya.

"Kau yakin sayang? Tapi apakah kau bisa memberi kepastian pada kami kapan kau pulang?" tanya Angelina dengan kerutan dalam di dahinya.

"Tidak. Tapi secepatnya." jawab Ciel dengan senyum yang diusahakan terlihat meyakinkan.

"Sudahlah, Bi. Percayalah padanya. Aku yakin Ciel akan baik-baik saja. Lihat saja dia, gaunnya mungkin gaun terbaru yang akan dikeluarkan!" ujar Lizzie dengan tawa yang ditujukan untuk menggoda Ciel. Dan itu berhasil membuat pipi Ciel menyala.

"I-ini. Tadinya aku kira kalian akan datang ke kastil." jelas Ciel.

"Baiklah. Ambil waktumu sebanyak yang kau suka! Tapi cepatlah kembali, Anakku! Kau tidak tahu rasanya seperti kehilangan nyawa." gerutu Angelina.

"Terima kasih, Liz, Bi." Ciel tersenyum manis kepada keduanya. "Aku akan pulang secepatnya." Ciel mundur dan mulai berjalan cepat menuju tempat Hannah. Dan butiran jernih berterbangan bersama berlalunya gadis beraura biru laut itu.

_Di Black Pearl…_

"Claude, apa kau tidak curiga? Hutan sangat tenang.." ujar Sebastian. Dia dan Claude mengelilingi hutan berkali-kali dan tetap menjaga batas wilayah. Claude tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, hanya mendesah karena perasaanya yang tidak nyaman meninggalkan Alois dirumah.

"Hmmm, tenanglah, kuyakin adikmu aman dirumah. Mungkin dia sedang bermain bersama peri-peri itu." ujar Sebastian.

"Ya, mungkin. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuatku tidak nyaman. Entah mengapa aku merasa mereka akan membunuh seseorang dari kita. Kuharap itu hanya perasaanku saja yang berlebihan." jawab Claude dengan mata menatap kosong. Sebastian memandangnya heran, dia memang mengerti kondisi saat ini. Bisa jadi dia mati sebelum melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Aku tidak khawatir tentang hal itu. Kuharap orang itu aman." gumam Sebastian. Wajah bulan yang pucat mengingatkannya kepada wanita muda yang dia jaga malam sebelumnya.

"UGHHH!"

"Sebastian! Kau kenapa?" Claude menghampiri sahabatnya yang memegang kepalanya. Darah keluar dari hidung dan matanya.

"Astaga! Kau mengalami pendarahan!" ujar Claude. Sebastian menghapus darah yang terus menetes di dagunya. Sepatah kata tak mampu diucapkannya. Ketika itu juga, sang pangeran pingsan.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Bangun!" Claude mengguncang tubuh Sebastian yang terkapar dan berusaha membersihkan darah di wajah pucatnya.

"Hihihihihihi…. Percuma saja, dia takkan bertahan." Angela turun dari langit pekat dan berdiri anggun 100 meter di depan Claude yang menggendong Sebastian.

"Kau! Cih, dasar wanita iblis!" kutuk Claude dengan suara berat.

"Kasihan sekali pangeran itu, padahal seandainya dia mau menikahiku dulu, pasti dia tidak akan berakhir disini." lirih Angela. Gaun hitamnya menyapu lantai hutan ketika ia berjalan mendekati Claude.

"Tetap ditempatmu!" ancam Claude dengan pedangnya. Sebastian ia letakkan di atas rumput dibelakangnya.

"Hahahahahaha.. Mana bisa pedang tumpul itu menggores kulitku, bodoh!" pekik Angela sinis. "Kalian tidak akan selamat." bisik wanita berambut seputih tulang itu.

Claude tetap waspada terhadap gerakan Angela. Meski wanita itu bergerak perlahan, dia merasakan bahaya yang membuat tulang belakangnya membeku. Dia tahu, kapan saja nyawanya terancam karena dia bukan makhluk sihir.

Tiba-tiba saja Angela sudah berdiri dibelakang dan memukul kepalanya hingga Claude pingsan.

"Setelah ini, tinggal membawa mereka ke pentas utama." gerutu Angela. Wanita mengerikan itu menarik Sebastian dan Claude ke Danau Black Pearl.

Ciel dan Hannah bergegas menuju danau, mereka membeku sepanjang perjalanan karena perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti malam tersebut. Meski begitu, sesampainya di pintu batu, kebekuan mulai mencair.

"Ciel, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hannah dengan suara lembut. Ciel mengangguk, dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata karena perasaan tercekat yang menyumbat.

"Tenanglah, kita akan sampai sebentar lagi, dan kau bisa bersama Sebastian lagi." ujar sang peri dengan nada menghibur. Ciel menoleh karena wajahnya memerah. Dia memang ingin cepat-cepat bersama Sebastian. Untuk memastikan pria itu tidak melakukan hal arogan, mengingat sifat aslinya yang memang sedikit arogan dan keras kepala.

Sesampainya di danau, Ciel melompat dari kereta bahkan sebelum kaki kereta menapak tanah. Hannah tertawa kecil ketika Ciel merasa ngilu pada sendinya akibat melompat pada ketinggian 1,5 meter.

"Ishhh!" desis Ciel. Mukanya bertambah merah karena kelakuannya sendiri. Mata Ciel menelusuri hutan mencari sosok yang dicarinya.

"Hannah, apakah mereka belum kembali?" tanya Ciel tanpa menatap Hannah, dia tetap mencari dibalik pohon-pohon dan semak belukar.

"Ciel…" Hannah memangilnya dengan suara tercekat.

"Kenap- Sebastian! Claude!" Ciel langsung berlari menuju tempat Sebastian terbaring. Posisinya seolah menggapai ke arah danau, sedangkan Claude bersender di batu dekat Sebastian. Hannah menyusul Ciel yang menghampiri Sebastian, dia menghampiri Claude.

Ciel mulai panik karena wajah Sebastian berlumuran darah. Dia membersihkannya dengan gaun cantik yang dipuji Sebastian. Sudah tidak diperdulikan keadaan sekitar olehnya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Sebastian dan airmatanya mulai mengalir.

"Claude, apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" tanya Hannah, setelah Claude siuman.

"Wanita itu berusaha membunuh Sebastian." desis Claude. Matanya masih buram, ditambah kacamatanya yang hilang entah kemana.

"Saudariku, kau memang lemah, lihatlah! Kau bahkan tidak mampu melindungi rakyatmu." terdengar suara Ash dari balik kabut gelap. Hannah mencari asal suaranya, "Ash, kau sangat keterlaluan." geram sang peri. Hannah bersyukur karena telah mengirim para peri keluar hutan, ke tempat yang aman.

Ash muncul bersama Angela dari kabut hitam yang muncul di selatan danau, gerakannya konstan. Hanya dengan jarinya, Hannah terjengkang. Beruntung sang peri tidak lengah.

"Jangan lakukan hal ini, Ash. Kau tahu betul konsekuensi memakai sihir hitam Black Pearl." ujar Hannah.

"Tentu, tapi itu hanya akan terjadi nanti! Aku tidak lemah sepertimu!" jawab Ash. "Perhatikan ini!" gumamnya.

Ash mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan membukanya. Kabut hitam terpusat pada telapak tangannya. Dan dalam kecepatan tinggi, bola kabut itu menghantam sang peri sebelum dia mempertahankan dirinya. Hannah pun menghilang.

"Hannah!" pekik Ciel. Dia membeku, kejadian tersebut secepat berlalunya mimpi buruk.

"Nah, Ciel, tinggal kau. Tolong serahkan batu di kalungmu, atau kubunuh pria yang ada dipangkuanmu serta Claude…. Dan keluargamu." ujar Ash.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya. Kau tidak boleh membunuh Sebastian." lirih Ciel. Gadis muda itu berdiri melindungi pria yang kritis dibelakangnya. Gaunnya berlepotan tanah dan darah Sebastian.

"Ckck, sayang sekali gaunmu yang cantik itu, Nona Phantomhive!" ejek Angela. "Gaun itu tentu akan lebih baik dipakai olehku, benarkan, Ayah? Ah, tapi sayang sudah rusak. Mungkin sirkammu akan berguna untuk koleksiku." tanya Angela. Ash tersenyum. Dia mengerti kemauan putrid satu-satunya itu.

"Kau hanya sendirian Ciel. Bagaimana gadis kecil sepertimu bisa melindungi Sebastian, hmm?" ejek Ash. Ciel memang sedikit ragu, tapi dia tidak ingin Ash melukai Sebastian, apalagi sampai membunuhnya. Ciel tersenyum.

"Aku tidak pengecut. Tidak seperti kalian berdua." jawabnya enteng.

"Hahahahhahaha! Baiklah, jika itu maumu…" Ash tersenyum keji dan mengepalkan tangannya lagi. Dia mengulang sihir terlarang yang digunakannya kepada Hannah. Dan dengan cepat, bola kabut hitam menyerang Ciel.

"Ukh!" Ciel bahkan belum sempat mengedipkan matanya ketika serangan itu dibuat. Dan akibatnya, Ciel pun gugur. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, dia tersenyum ke arah Sebastian yang kepalanya tepat disamping kepala Ciel. Dan kedua matanya tertutup.

"Hahhh, ternyata tidak sesulit yang kukira." gerutu Ash. Dia berjalan santai ke arah Ciel dan mencopot kalung Ciel dan mengambil permata Black Pearl kemudian diubah menjadi cincin. Cincin tersebut dipakai di ibu jarinya. Permata Black Pearl berubah menjadi hitam.

"Ini milikmu, sayang." ujarnya ketika memberikan kalung milik Ciel ke Angela.

"Terima kasih, Ayah!" ucap Angela.

"Dan sekarang, aku bisa menguasai hutan in- Huakh!" belum sempat Ash menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Darah segar dimuntahkan olehnya.

"Ayah!" pekik Angela. Dia memapah ayahnya yang tersungkur seketika. Namun, sesuatu hal terjadi.

"Huaaaarrrrghhh!" setelah memuntahkan banyak darah, seketika Ash merasa seperti terbakar dari dalam dan detik itu juga, perlahan-lahan tubuhnya menjadi abu.

"Tt-tidak mungkin!" lirih Angela. Syok menguasai jiwanya. Ayahnya sendiri menjadi abu dan musnah.

Sepeninggal Ash, sihir yang meliputi Black Pearl menghilang dank abut hitam yang menutupinya pun tersapu angina malam yang dingin dan segar. Hannah muncul dari balik kabut hitam dan menghampiri Angela.

"Sayangku, aku tahu kau bukan orang yang jahat. Aku melihat kau mencoba membunuh Sebastian, tetapi kau ragu. Karena dia bukan orang yang bersalah, bukan? Ayahmu telah salah mendidikmu, tetapi kau memiliki hati ibumu yang lembut, Azell. Angela, bibi akan membuatmu mengerti mana yang salah dan mana yang benar. Maka, kau maukan tinggal bersamaku?" ujar Hannah sambil merangkul Angela yang menangis tanpa suara.

Tidak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi sebuah anggukan lemah menandakan dia setuju.

~v~

Tidak jauh dari tempat Angela dan Hannah. Sebastian terbaring disamping Ciel. Perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai terkumpul dan matanya mulai terbuka. Penglihatannya tidak kurang apapun.

"Ciel" gumamnya lirih. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Ciel masih tak sadarkan diri. Efek sihir Ash memang sudah menghilang, tetapi kesadaran Ciel masih belum pulih karena tekanan batin.

Sebastian berusaha bangkit dan menghampiri Ciel. Dia mengguncang pelan tubuh Ciel. Sebenarnya dia panik melihat gaun Ciel penuh darah, namun dia ingat seharusnya wajahnyalah yang penuh darah.

"Kau pasti yang membersihkan darahku, bukan?" lirihnya. Seyum lembut terkembang dari ujung bibir Sebastian. Dia menarik Ciel kedalam pelukannya dan mengubur wajahnya didalam helaian lembut rambut Ciel.

"Sebastian.." bisik Ciel. Sebastian terkejut dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ciel belum siuman sepenuhnya. Matanya masih menutup tapi bibirnya terus bergumam tidak jelas, seperti memanggil nama Sebastian. Perlahan-lahan bola mata biru Ciel mulai tampak. Dan senyum terkembang dibibirnya.

"Syukurlah, kau tidak mati." ujar Ciel enteng. Sebastian tercengang, harusnya dia yang mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Kau ini.., harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Kau membuatku terkena serangan jantung. Buat apa kau mengorbankan dirimu?" tanya Sebastian sendu.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, bodoh." jawab Ciel enteng. Wajahnya merona cantik, tetapi senyumnya tidak memudar. Sebastian langsung memeluknya erat.

"Dan aku memang sudah mencintaimu, Alice Phantomhive." ujar Sebastian.

_Setelah itu, Black Pearl kembali memantulkan keanggunan dan kecantikannya. Claude dan Alois tinggal bersama di Granada sebagai saudara. Mereka bertetangga dengan Ciel. Hannah mengadopsi Angela dan mengajarinya sihir, tentunya berbeda dengan sihir Ash. Para peri telah pulang ke Black Pearl dan memulai aktivitas mereka. Dan orang-orang mulai berani masuk ke hutan dan Black Pearl bukan lagi tempat menakutkan bagi warga sekitarnya._

_Sebastian kembali ke istana Saville dan menggemparkan seluruh anggoa kerajaan. Dialah Pangeran Yang Menghilang ratusan tahun yang lalu. Para petinggi kerajaan berdiskusi dengan Raja untuk mengembalikan tahta ke tangan Sebastian, karena Raja yang sekarang bukan keturunan asli. Maka, dengan ikhlas, tahta diberika kepada Sebastian. meski begitu, seperti biasanya, Sebastian menolaknya. Dia lebih suka menjadi petinggi atau penasihat karena dia bisa bebas melayani rakyat tanpa harus menanggung kewajiban besar._

_Ciel kembali ke keluarganya. Dan, kabar membahagiakan datang tidak lama berselang setelah kepulangannya. Sebastian melamarnya dan lamaran tersebut diterima. Angelina memerikan restu kepada Ciel dan Sebastian. Dan pernikahan dilangsungkan tidak lama setelah itu._

_Upacara sakral tersebut dilaksanakan di Black Pearl bersama seluruh warga dan para peri, Hannah dan Angela turut datang. Angela bahkan mendoakan Ciel dan Sebastian serta meminta maaf. Pesta dilaksanakan dengan sederhana di Black Pearl. Ciel pun resmi menyandang nama Alice Michaelis._

_TAMAT_

=_=" fuhhh, akhirnya fic ini selesai.

Maaf bila banyak kesalahan, karena ini fic perdana selesai.

Terima kasih kepada readers dan reviewers.

Semangat saya adalah kalian.

Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk sahabat saya yang menyukai cerita klasik, dia suka sekali hal-hal klasik. Tidak heran orangnya agak klasik.

Sampai jumpa di cerita saya selanjutnya!

_Bisou,bisou.._

_Vivian Muneca_


End file.
